A mon Sumbolon
by Jordan Lily
Summary: Platon décrivait le Sumbolon comme l'âme soeur d'un humain. Et le lien unissant l'humain à son Sumbolon était si intense qu'il frisait l'irrationnel.Aucun d'eux ne pouvait vivre tant que l'autre n'aurait pu survivre. L'homme peut-il contrer la Providence?
1. Ne jamais mentir à son Sumbolon

Le ciel était d'un noir d'encre, les étoiles étincelantes comme de minuscules étincelles de lumière, d'espoir dans une sombre destinée. Et c'était un peu ce qu'il ressentait en observant la demoiselle à ces côtés. Sa chevelure rousse ondulait sur ses minces épaules, la rendant plus fragile qu'elle ne le montrait. Et ses yeux bruns se levaient vers le ciel, émettant une silencieuse et hypothétique prière.

Elle était d'une beauté presque douloureuse. Sur ses joues demeuraient quelques sillons de larmes. Des larmes dont il était la cause, il en avait conscience. Mais il s'était juré de ne jamais lui mentir. Il s'était juré qu'elle serait la seule à toujours tout savoir. Et cette révélation était la plus importante qu'il avait eu à énoncer. Elle concernait un éventuel futur entre nous. Elle concernait son avenir, ce qu'il ne pourrait jamais fuir, ce qu'il était condamné à être. Il savait qu'elle aurait dû mal à le supporter, que la force qu'elle enfermait en elle ne pouvait suffire à combler les plaies apposées par ce simple discours. Ces simples paroles.

La faible lueur lumière cendrée ne suffisait à entièrement dévoiler ses traits mais il les connaissait par cœur. Combien de temps avait-il contemplé discrètement la forme de son visage, l'expression de ses yeux, les mouvements de ses lèvres sans jamais avouer combien elle lui était précieuse ? Il savait qu'ils n'avaient le choix. Que rien ne serait plus compliqué qu'un lien entre eux. Mais il l'aimait d'une manière si intense, si profonde, que c'était comme un éventrement lorsqu'il la rencontrait. Un délicieux éventrement. Cela lui prenait fortement et il ne semblait pouvoir y faire face. Il était absurde qu'on puisse le considérer comme l'élu alors qu'il était incapable d'affronter sa détresse.

L'odeur de l'herbe fraîchement coupée embaumait leurs sens, éprouvant leurs attentes. Il baissa les yeux un instant, s'extirpant de sa contemplation, sachant qu'elle n'aurait le désir d'entamer quoique ce soit entre eux. Il avait espéré le contraire bien qu'il sache que cela ne pouvait être que le mieux pour elle. Et Merlin savait que seul son bonheur l'importait. Il serait capable de tout sacrifice pour son seul sourire. Et Voldemort lui-même ne l'approcherait sans avoir au préalable affronté son cadavre. Elle était devenue son ultime raison de survivre sans que ni l'un ni l'autre ne s'y fusse attendu. Ce fut comme si on lui arrachait la poitrine mais il supporta la douleur. Il ne devait s'effacer, il devait s'en aller. Et pourtant, il répugnait de la laisser seule dans ce parc désert, à l'assaut de n'importe quel danger. Il répugnait à la quitter. C'était comme s'il laissait une part de lui à ses côtés.

Une de ses mèches rousses caressa sa joue alors qu'il jetait un dernier regard vers elle. Son poing se serra involontairement à l'idée de la glisser derrière son oreille. Une habitude dont il n'arrivait à se passer. Elle ne réagit pas à son mouvement, à sa tension. Et à cet instant, il sut qu'il n'y pourrait rien. Et qu'il ne pouvait lui en vouloir. Qui serait assez fou pour risquer sa vie à ses côtés ? Et pour ne recevoir en retour qu'un soupçon d'amour. Mais il lui aurait donné tellement plus. Il lui aurait donné son âme, son corps. Il lui aurait donné tout ce qu'elle aurait souhaité. Elle semblait plus attachée à la vie qu'à lui-même. Il aurait voulu dire une dernière chose, s'excuser de l'avoir informé d'une telle fin. Mais cela lui semblait inutile. Elle n'en avait que faire de ses excuses. Il savait qu'elle aurait préféré qu'un autre fusse choisit. Mais Harry savait que seul lui en avait réellement le pouvoir. Il se détourna alors d'elle, le cœur lacéré, une boule dans la gorge qu'il refusait de voir révéler. Elle ne devait pas savoir combien il souffrait à l'instant. Elle ne devait pas savoir ce qu'il avait espéré entendre. Car c'était ce qui le chagrinait le plus. Il aurait voulu qu'elle lui dise que cela ne lui importait que peu. Que la seule certitude de son amour pour elle lui suffisait. Peut-être étais-ce trop impérieux à demander ? Après tout, cela semblait beaucoup mieux pour sa sécurité. Qu'il était fou de la plonger par égoïsme dans son monde ? Un monde terrifiant où l'espoir n'était qu'une infime flamme, où la peur dominait la plupart du temps.

Paradoxalement, il avait espéré qu'elle serait la personne pouvant le sauver de sa propre déchéance. Ses pas se firent lourds alors qu'il retournait vers le château. Demain, il se lèverait et lui sourirait comme si de rien n'était. Comme si rien ne se cachait derrière ce « nez de clown ». Demain, il continuerait à être l'ami à défaut d'autre chose. A défaut de l'amoureux transi qu'il avait espéré pouvoir être à son égard. Son cœur semblait réfuter ses intentions, il lui intimait de courir la rejoindre, de la supplier de ne pas prendre en compte la prophétie mais sa raison fut vainqueur. Elle était beaucoup mieux sans lui. Sans sa piètre influence. Son mauvais karma. Sa funeste fin. Il gravit les marches silencieusement, ne faisant guère aux rares élèves encore traînant dans les couloirs, ni aux chances bien grandes que Rusard le découvre. Que pouvait-il en avoir à faire ? Allo le monde ! Il était destiné à périr. Rien ne servait à le nier.

Les portraits murmurèrent sur son passage, ne bouleversant nullement la quiétude de sa marche. Ce château était si compatissant parfois, vous permettant de partager votre joie ou de garder votre désarroi. Et vraisemblablement, il respectait son deuil. Il jeta un dernier regard à travers les larges fenêtres, vérifiant si elle demeurait dans ce parc. Stoïque comme il l'avait laissé. Qu'avait-il donc fait ? Il venait de détruire son amie. Anéantissant tous les efforts qu'il avait entrepris pour la sauvegarder. La sauvegarder de son amour. Il lui avait toujours fait croire que jamais rien ne les lierait, faisant taire ses propres sentiments. Et au moment où il aurait dû prendre ses distances, il avouait en partie qu'elle ne lui avait jamais été indifférente.

Pourquoi devait-il toujours faire tout de travers ? Il se détourna de sa propre lâcheté, avançant d'un pas plus véhément. Il devait s'éloigner d'elle, il était bien trop nocif. Mais c'était comme si tout le reliait à elle. Il atteint le portrait de la Grosse Dame bien assez tôt, se rendant à l'instant compte de l'allure qu'il devait avoir. Perdu, déçu, détruit. Il en franchit le seuil, tête baissé, ne faisant guère attention à son meilleur ami sur le divan. Il venait de totalement abattre sa sœur. Son unique petite sœur. Sa fragile petite sœur. Il traversait la salle sans aucun regard alentour. C'était comme s'ils n'existaient plus. Comme si personne n'existait. Car l'unique raison que la Terre poursuive sa course demeurait dans ce parc, dans ce froid. Seule. Il se haïssait tant qu'il aurait aimé également n'avoir jamais vécu. Tout serait alors si différent, beaucoup mieux.

Pénétrant dans son dortoir, il ne fit absolument fi des personnes déjà endormis qui y étaient. De Neville qui aurait pu être à sa place, de Dean qu'il avait tant détesté lorsqu'il l'avait côtoyé et de Seamus dont l'insouciance lui était douloureuse. Il retira sa robe noire, dénouant vivement sa cravate, espérant pouvoir s'étrangler avec. Mais elle demeurait résistance, et soudain il lâcha prise, s'effondrant sur son lit, il tint fermement sa tête de peur qu'elle n'explose. De peur qu'elle ne s'envole vers son unique réelle propriétaire. Cette jeune fille sous cet abominable chêne qui pleurait un homme qu'elle aurait dû oublier, qui ne la méritait pas. Un sanglot lui échappa alors qu'il se rendait compte que ce n'était que le commencement. Qu'un à un tous s'en iraient le laissant seul face à son destin. Sa mort certaine.

Pourquoi lui ? Il n'avait jamais rien demandé. Il ne voulait qu'elle. Il ne souhaitait que sa présence. Même s'il lui était interdit de la fréquenter, sa seule présence suffirait à apaiser toutes ses inquiétudes. Elle était ce dont il avait toujours eu besoin. Etais-ce trop demander que de pouvoir voir son unique raison de survie ? Et n'étais-ce pas cruel de prétendre l'amour comme son arme ultime alors qu'il lui était interdit d'aimer ? Il ne pouvait le supporter. Cette douleur, cette peine. Si seulement tout pouvait prendre fin. Si seulement il pouvait se réveiller et que tout ne fut qu'un affreux cauchemar.

Que tout ne fut qu'un âcre souvenir.


	2. Insouciance j'écris ton nom

_Une sombre salle d'allure circulaire apparut sous ses yeux. Les rares lueurs lunaires de la nuit dernière tentaient de se frayer un chemin parmi l'obscurité si abondante mais il semblait que l'ambiance oppressante des lieux ne laissait une place à l'espoir. Un vieux lustre oscillait en un régulier rythme bercé par une inexistante brise. De nombreux portraits ornaient les lieux, présentant à un invisible spectateur les vestiges d'une supposée et hypothétique lignée devant remonter à bien des siècles. Leurs traits demeuraient cependant flous pour que le jeune homme puisse les reconnaître. Le seul occupant de cette pièce était une large table entourée d'une dizaine de sièges, vides pour l'instant. Mais la tension palpable laissait présager l'arrivée de futurs protagonistes. La salle se mit à tourner alors à une vertigineuse allure, provoquant une certaine nausée à Harry. C'était comme s'il se trouvait dans une Pensine. Soudain, tout cessa. Et ce fut la même salle qui s'élevait sous ses yeux mais à une heure plus avancée. L'aube ne tarderait à poindre. Une assemblée se dressait fièrement autour de la table, levant droitement le bras, dégainant tous leurs baguettes en une symbiose parfaite, marmonnant dans leurs barbes de vieilles incantations, jurant solennellement un quelconque serment. Tous étaient vêtus de manière semblable. Une large robe d'une teinte dorée éblouissante cachait leurs hautes silhouettes alors qu'une cape d'un vert émeraude se rabattait sur leurs épaules, affaiblis par l'âge. Tous arboraient une longue barbe d'une blancheur immaculée ainsi qu'une chevelure d'un même acabit. On aurait pu les comparer à une armée de vigoureux Dumbledore, si leurs traits n'étaient si tendus, si figés, si sérieux. Harry tenta de faire quelques pas mais s'était comme s'il était stupéfixé, ne pouvant émettre aucun son, tenter aucun geste. Une légère détonation se fit entendre, faisant de suite cesser les marmonnements. Le jeune homme sursauta lorsque la porte se vit ouvrir brusquement, entraînant une bourrasque de vent qui fit osciller bruyamment le lustre suspendu. Harry n'eut le temps de se retourner qu'une force le poussait à quitter les lieux, le plus promptement et de la manière la plus inattendue possible. Alors qu'il s'agitait, il entendit le cri d'un homme, le cri d'une âme désespérée. _

Brusquement, il rouvrit les yeux, le souffle saccadé, l'esprit embrumé, perdu entre la vision si réaliste qui s'était jouée devant ses yeux, et le jour naissant qui éveillait le dortoir. Le plus étrange c'était qu'aucune douleur ne l'avait forcé à abréger son sommeil, ce qui aurait dû être si cette vision avait été partagée par Voldemort. Non. C'était plutôt comme un souvenir. Une ancienne scène à laquelle il avait déjà participé. Ce qui lui semblait paradoxalement assez impossible dans la mesure qu'aucune salle de cette sorte ne lui avait été familière durant toute la période où il pouvait s'affirmer lucide. Il se redressa lentement, appréhendant une éventuelle douleur à son front. Il se devait d'être méfiant, Voldemort devenait de plus en plus puissant. De plus en plus présent. Et le jeune sorcier ignorait encore tous les subterfuges dont pouvaient user son ennemi. Le jour était bien trop jeune, et pourtant Harry savait que la nuit était loin derrière lui. Il se débarrassa de ses couvertures avant de quitter son lit, le plus silencieusement possible. Les ronflements de Ron résonnaient dans tout le dortoir, mais tous les occupants y étaient habitués, de ce fait, ceux-là faisaient partit du bruit de fond. Préparant quelques unes de ses affaires, Harry se dirigea vers la salle de bain d'un pas lent. L'image que son miroir lui renvoya laissa échapper un soupir de ses lèvres. Cadavérique. Voici ce qui restait du grand Harry Potter après six ans d'une laborieuse bataille. Voldemort pouvait se vanter d'avoir détruit l'existence du jeune sorcier. Jamais il n'avait semblait aussi pâle, aussi inapte à se supporter. Ses yeux semblaient ancrés dans leurs orbites. Il devait être effrayant à contempler. Si ce n'était l'éclat de ses yeux, nul doute qu'on l'aurait déjà déclaré pour mort. Se détournant de son image, il pénétra dans la cabine de douche, laissant le soin à la brulante eau d'immerger ses noires pensées, éloignant également dans son sciage la fraîcheur de cette matinée de début de Décembre. Se remémorant l'étrange pièce, il se demanda s'il devait en parler au directeur ou cela n'était qu'un simple rêve comme il n'en avait fait depuis bien longtemps. Si cette vision réapparaissait, il agirait en conséquence. S'extirpant de l'agréable douche, il affronta l'effroyable froid de Décembre. Et ce fut avec des gestes lents qu'il enfila son uniforme, exécutant la même routine, la même assommante illusion faisant croire à tous qu'il y arriverait et qu'il pourrait construire son avenir. Mais après Voldemort, son avenir avait déjà disparu des astres. Trelawney semblait avoir vu juste pour une fois. Il descendit l'escalier menant vers la Salle commune, déserte. Il était bien trop tôt. Et pourtant, il l'avait espéré. Secrètement certes mais il avait espéré qu'elle serait là. Qu'elle lui demanderait enfin ce qu'il éprouvait pour elle, ce qu'il attendait d'elle. Et là, comme dans un vieux film Moldu romantique, il l'aurait pris dans ses bras, en lui exigeant de ne jamais le quitter. Mais Harry n'était pas Moldu, Harry ne pouvait attendre le romantisme. Au fait, Harry n'aurait jamais la chance d'appliquer les débiles clichés de ces « vieux films Moldus ». Il s'assit lentement devant la grande cheminée qui s'était rallumée à son arrivée. Contemplant les mouvements des flammes, il réfuta toute pensée. Il souhaitait avoir la tête vide, la tête libre. Plus de Voldemort, ni de monde en danger. Il souhaitait même ne plus avoir de pensées à son égard. Juste le trou noir. L'apaisante ignorance. Si seulement cela était possible. Si seulement il en avait le pouvoir. Les flammes valsaient insouciantes, frivoles et exubérantes. Elles tournoyaient librement, s'engageant dans une chorégraphie dont elles seules avaient le secret, narguant Harry par leur moindre mouvement. Et leurs mouvements d'une grâce incomparable ne purent l'empêcher de trahir ses propres résolutions, l'entraînant vers la soirée d'hier soir. Soirée dont l'issu fut imprévisible.

_Elle venait de prendre place à ses côtés, intriguée par son absence subite. Dumbledore venait d'annoncer que la Bataille finale se préparait, et s'était soudain comme si tout air lui avait été enlevé. A chaque instant, il l'avait l'impression de perdre sa jeunesse, de perdre son innocence, se rapprochant inévitablement d'une échéance qui l'angoissait au plus haut point. Il avait donc calmement attendu la fin du repas, évitant le regard de tous, évitant l'oppression soudaine qui s'était éprise de ses poumons. Une fois qu'il fut sur que plus personne ne serait attiré par son inexistence, il s'était enfui, comme le lâche qu'il était, espérant fuir les questions de ces camarades. Ils ignoraient la prophétie mais n'étaient pas pour autant stupides. Il avait déjà vaincu une fois Tom Jédusor, pourquoi pas deux. Pour eux, cela devait être une évidence. Ils n'avaient juste pas conscience de ce que cela impliquait. Un sacrifice. Son sacrifice. Il ne s'était pas du tout attendu à sa venue à elle, il aurait cru qu'un de ses meilleurs amis aurait vite compris où il se trouvait. Peut-être avaient-ils préféré le laisser un instant avec ses pensées ? Elle n'avait pas émis un mot depuis un moment alors que son cœur s'affolait à sa simple présence à ses côtés. Il l'aimait si fortement depuis déjà bien longtemps, et avait su le dissimuler, confondre ses sentiments, fourvoyer le monde qui l'entourait, qui le côtoyait. Mais plus ils grandissaient, plus son charme exerçait une attraction insurmontable. Il avait tout tenté, il avait tout essayé dans l'espoir que cela ne soit que superficiel, que passager. Mensonges éhontés ! Son amour était tout sauf passager, il lui brûlait les entrailles à chacune de ses inspirations. Douloureux, tranchant, surtout lorsqu'elle était à ses côtés, comme en cet instant. Tout autour, la nature se faisait discrète laissant à ces deux âmes le temps de se comprendre. Et Ginny se saisissant de l'occasion fut la première à briser la quiétude de l'instant. _

__Tu n'es pas obligé de te prétendre indestructible. Etre faible n'est qu'une preuve de ton humanité. Le contraire nous aurait inquiété sur ton espèce. _

_Elle avait espéré le faire rire mais la tension émanant du jeune homme la convainquit qu'elle ne devait rire d'un sujet qui paraissait beaucoup plus complexe. Elle avait tenté de soutirer à son ami les raisons de son renfermement, quelques informations sur cette part d'ombre qu'il conservait en lui, ne lui exhibant qu'une parcelle de la réalité. Harry arborait le visage d'un condamné à ses yeux, aux yeux de quelqu'un qui l'avait toujours connu, qui n'avait pu cesser de l'aimer. Le voyant aussi vulnérable, elle passa ses doigts sur ses mèches ébouriffés, disciplinant quelques unes sans succès. C'était une habitude qu'elle s'était permis de prendre durant cet été. Ginny avait toujours été une sorcière intelligente, et elle savait. Elle avait su l'évidence depuis bien longtemps. Les regards à la dérobée, les sourires à peine dissimulés, les contacts fortuits du moins paressant fortuits, les mots à demi-pensés, à demi-tus. N'étais-ce pas une chose parfaitement évidente ? L'amour qu'il lui portait n'était-il pas si visible ? Et pourtant elle n'avait rien dit, se laissant amèrement omise car tant que Voldemort vivrait, Harry ne chercherait jamais à l'approcher. Et si chacune des rebuffades du jeune homme lui lacérait le cœur, elle se taisait, arborant ce faux sourire, armure forgée et érigée contre les assauts de l'atrocité. Elle serait l'amie. Elle le lui avait secrètement assuré. Et c'était d'une amie dont il avait besoin ce soir. _

__ Harry, parles-moi. Je déteste te voir aussi mal. C'est comme si…_

_Elle se tut soudainement. «C'est comme si je vivais ton mal » songea-t-elle, silencieusement. Il ne parut pas intrigué par son suspens, trop absorbé par la splendide nuit qui les entourait. Le jeune homme frissonnait à chacune de ses caresses, plongeant parmi ses mèches brunes mais elle l'omettait pour lui faciliter les choses, pour lui éviter de nouveaux désagréments. Elle demeurerait l'amie jusqu'à ce qu'il juge bon qu'elle soit plus. C'était le moindre qu'elle puisse faire pour soutenir le jeune homme, l'aimer et le supporter silencieusement. L'amour était si terrible parfois. Il soupira avant de consentir à affronter son regard. Selon Hermione, elle était la seule à pouvoir faire flancher Harry. Et toutes deux savaient qu'il serait prêt à tout pour la jeune fille. Sauf apparemment à l'aimer ouvertement. Ses splendides yeux bruns contrèrent le regard émeraude, froid presque impassible. Elle avait coutume de recevoir ce regard mais savait voir à travers. Elle pouvait prétendre connaître le survivant plus qu'il ne se connaissait lui-même. D'une main hésitante, il retira sa main de sa chevelure et elle ressentit cela comme une dague en plein cœur avant de le voir y déposer un tendre baiser. Un geste ambigu ? Un geste pouvant paraître controversé ? Jamais le jeune homme ne s'y était tenté. Le cœur de Ginny sembla battre à vive allure face à l'espoir qui pointait dans ce désert horizon. Mais elle se somma une lucidité de peur de souffrir une nouvelle fois. Elle avait en réalité peur de l'imprévisibilité du jeune homme, pouvant tantôt se laisser aller avant de se reprendre, de se raisonner. Elle attendit patiemment, alors que sa main demeurait dans celle du Survivant. _

__ Je sais que j'agis de manière outrageuse. Et tu devrais me haïr pour cela, le sais-tu ? Combien de fois ai-je faits semblant de ne pas voir ta déception, ta tristesse ? Mais Ginny, tu dois comprendre que quelque part le plus malheureux d'entre nous ne peut-être que moi. Oui, tu dois en rire intérieurement, me traitant d'égocentrique. Je te prierais alors de me laisser m'amender en te révélant pourquoi ma présence devrait t-être évitable. Peut-être y verras-tu l'évidence ? _

_Elle sembla confuse après cette tirade emplie de contradictions. Il avouait implicitement ne pas lui être indifférent, il avouait même souffrir de ce manquement à ses principes mais paradoxalement, il se disait incapable de remédier à ce mal-être. Détournant les yeux, il affermit sa poigne autour de la délicate main de la jeune fille. Et après un long moment de silence, moment qui lui parut interminable, il s'exprima, émettant d'une voix profonde mais lointaine comme une révélation divine. Une sorte de révélation prophétique. Une prophétie semblait-il. Et plus le jeune homme assurait l'évidence, plus un froid horrible s'éprenait de ses entrailles, plus la compréhension se dessinait sur ses traits. Elle le savait. A dire vrai, elle l'avait toujours pressentit. C'était logique, limpide. Mais l'entendre, entendre que Voldemort l'avait choisit lui parmi les milliards d'habitants peuplant ce monde, Moldus comme sorciers, entendre qu'Harry n'avait nul choix, que c'était lui et lui seul qui devrait le combattre, mais surtout entendre que l'un d'eux devait forcément périr, lui fit prendre conscience qu'elle aurait aimé ne jamais rien savoir. Elle aurait souhaité qu'il garde cela pour lui, qu'il lui taise cette absurde prophétie. Elle avait eu soudainement envie d'hurler au monde de choisir un autre supposé assassin, qu'Harry ne ferait jamais l'affaire, qu'il était à elle et qu'elle n'en avait rien à foutre du monde si lui était à ses côtés, si lui était en vie. Le monde pouvait être totalement décimé si on lui promettait qu'il serait sain et sauf. Et cette prophétie n'avait le droit de forcer une personne à suivre son destin. Paradoxalement, elle savait qu'un destin ne pouvait être modifié. Inconsciente des larmes qui s'échappaient de ses yeux, elle leva le regard vers les cieux, implorant Merlin et tous les saints de changer cette prophétie, d'en changer du moins l'auteur. De retarder l'échéance, d'en changer le sens. Elle supplia silencieusement les dieux de lui pardonner son affront en leur intimant d'épargner le jeune homme. Il n'était pas forcément le seul à avoir ce prétendu pouvoir. Il devait y en avoir un autre quelque part. Peu lui importait de paraître égoïste tant qu'on lui accordait cette unique faveur. Ce ne fut que bien plus tard qu'elle sentit son absence. Il s'en était allé, méprenant ses réactions, ignorant ses supplications. _

Des bruits de pas lui parvinrent de tout côté lorsqu'il se rendit compte que la Salle Commune se remplissait peu à peu. Ses camarades le saluèrent cordialement, alors que d'autres se lançaient dans de futiles sujets dans l'attente de leurs amies ou aimés. Ron fut bien vite à ses côtés, légèrement soucieux quant à son attitude renfrogné de la nuit dernière. Le jeune homme tenta un courageux sourire avant de poser sa main sur l'épaule de son fidèle ami qui fut légèrement surpris par son geste. Harry ne laissait que rarement ses émotions prendre le contrôle de ses mouvements, alarmant de ce fait plus encore son meilleur ami. Comme avec Ginny, Harry allait devoir lui révéler ce qu'il avait cru pouvoir dissimuler pendant deux ans. La certitude qu'il mourait. Il avait juste voulu les épargner quelques semaines encore, leur laissant vivre avec insouciance. Et cette insouciance le ranimait, lui montrait à quel point la vie lui était indispensable. Alors que la bataille se profilait à l'horizon, Harry savait qu'il allait devoir avouer son destin et en subir les conséquences. A l'instant, face à la mine suspicieuse de son ami, il se contenta d'opiner de la tête, lui affirmant aussi fermement qu'il le pouvait que son existence ne pouvait être plus parfaite.


	3. Le centre d'une machination

Il écrasait du bout de sa fourchette les petits pois envahissants, désobéissants tout en tentant de paraître le plus jovial possible quant aux blagues énoncées par Dean, un de ses compagnons de dortoir. Ron s'en esclaffait alors qu'un de ses bras entourait les épaules de leur amie commune. Et c'était cela qui perturbait tant Harry. Il en avait l'habitude, il en avait pris l'habitude mais en cet instant, voir ses amis si proches alors qu'il avait tant de mal à être avec elle lui lacérait le cœur. C'était malsain, et égoïste mais c'était Humain. Et se nommait Jalousie. La jalousie d'un ermite, d'un abandonné, d'un amoureux transi. La jalousie d'un homme forcée à demeurer loin de tout cause d'un destin dont il n'en avait pu élaboré la couleur. Hermione, concentrée sur son devoir d'Arithmancie, feintait une indifférence que ses joues écarlates trahissaient profondément. Harry en aurait rit dans d'autres circonstances, des circonstances où il n'aurait eu à contempler le bonheur d'un autre sans broncher. Coulant un regard vers Neville, il ne put ignorer le splendide astre qui occupait la place à ses côtés, il ne put ignorer ce qu'elle lui inspirait. L'espoir, l'amour mais surtout la confiance lui permettant toute audace. Elle se tenait, légèrement voutée, conversant avec son meilleur ami, lui offrant le sourire qu'elle lui refusait, replaçant de temps à autre une importune mèche avant de repousser tout aliment de son assiette. L'ayant tant de fois observé, étudié, côtoyé, Harry pouvait affirmer qu'elle était perturbée, confuse et que le sourire qu'elle transmettait n'était que factice. Alors le cœur lourd, il tenta de détourner les yeux mais ce fut impossible, comme si l'effort demandé par ce désir dépassait ses capacités. Peut-être avait-elle sentit son regard ? Ou tout simplement avait-elle souhaité l'observer à l'instant ? SI ce n'était que son regard, miroir de son âme, se leva à son intention, croisant ses prunelles encore impuissants face à elle. Et ce contact eut pour effet de bouleverser quelque chose en lui, comme si tout s'effondrait pour se reconstruire. Alors qu'il pensa ce contact éternel, il fut contraint de détourner les yeux. Ne jamais montrer l'intérêt qu'il lui portait. Il ne devait absolument pas la mettre en danger. Elle était tout ce qui comptait. Bon sang ! Que la vie était complexe ! On le héla quelque part dans un monde d'où il semblait déconnecté, et il vit, Harold Hopkins, en première année à Serdaigle, lui transmettre un parchemin plié en quatre.

_ Merci Harold murmura le jeune Potter au première année bien trop ravi de rendre service à l'Elu.

Harry n'eut nullement besoin d'en demander l'expéditeur. Un coup d'œil vers le centre de la table des professeurs l'aurait trahi. Il poursuivit son repas, glissant le mot dans la poche de sa robe. Il ne songea aucunement à la jeune rousse près de Neville qui n'attendait qu'un regard de sa part pour s'exprimer. Hermione porta son attention sur son meilleur ami, sachant que l'importun coursier avait attiré la curiosité des quelques membres de la tablée.

_ Encore une farce de Fred et Georges. Qu'attendent-ils donc de toi cette foi ?

L'ensemble des Griffondors sourit à cette idée, emballée quant aux farces des légendaires jumeaux. Ainsi tout paraissait normal au bas peuple. Aux élèves. Dans quelques jours, Ron s'occupera de la farce validant l'alibi alors que le professeur McGonagall feinterait de l'en blâmer. Tout était agencé de telle sorte qu'on pourrait croire à une vaste machination. L'Ordre contrôlait tout pour le bien de tous. Et Dumbledore et lui-même étaient au centre de cette machine, se battant pour qu'elle perdure le plus longtemps possible.

_ Le dire serait les trahir répliqua Harry, toute bonhomie feintée.

_ Si vous vous faites attraper, je nierais en avoir eu connaissance.

_ Allons Mione, tu ne me lâcherais pas reprit Ron.

Harry en profita pour se retirer, voulant connaître l'heure de son prochain entraînement. Car pour vaincre Voldemort, il allait falloir plus que de bons arguments, de belles paroles. Il fallait qu'Harry devienne puissant. Et cela, aux yeux du jeune homme, lui paraissait impossible et improbable d'où l'issue funeste qu'il s'imaginait. Une issue où le monde deviendrait le vaste empire de Voldemort et où toute âme ne serait vouée qu'à être pure, ou pire esclave des Sangs-Purs. Et bien que cela fusse révoltant, Harry savait qu'il ne pourrait y remédier. Il était bien trop faible. Mais jusqu'à son dernier souffle, il essaiera. Non seulement pour venger ceux qui l'avaient engendrés mais aussi tous ceux qui avaient un jour eu le courage de hurler leur mécontentement et qui aujourd'hui n'étaient que souvenir. Dans une sûre allée, il sortit la missive de sa poche et y lut les inscriptions suivantes :

_A la claire fontaine, m'en allant promener, j'ai trouvé lune si belle que je l'ai contemplé, _

_Il y a longtemps que j'y suis, et je t'y attendrais. _

Parfois, le directeur avait de drôle de mots mais Harry savait que tout cela n'était qu'un plus dans la machination. Un homme de Voldemort n'aurait pu comprendre cette allusion Moldue mais par sa naissance, Harry lui était supérieure. Sachant le sens de la véritable berceuse, il lui suffisait de voir les mots qui n'y étaient pas. « Lune » ? Se pouvait-il que l'entraînement soit dans le parc ? Bien trop ostentatoire. Lune, que pouvait-il signifier ? La lune était l'astre nocturne. Etant donné que la prochaine pleine lune serait dans deux soirs, l'heure et la date étaient déjà résolues. Quant au lieu, où pouvait-on contemplé la lune ? Dans la tour d'Astronomie. Endroit assez inoccupé. Et parfait pour transplaner. « Incendio » songea Harry déposant le bout de sa baguette sur la lettre qui prit soudain feu et dont les cendres tombèrent légères sur le sol de marbre. « Recurvite ». Le sol retrouva sa blancheur d'antan alors que le jeune homme quittait les lieux en direction de son prochain cours de Potions.

oOo

Le programme était conçu de manière à ce que les élèves puissent se débrouiller seuls en temps de guerre, déviant totalement du programme officiel érigé par le ministère. Poudlard luttait officieusement contre les ténèbres. En Potions, par exemple, ils étudiaient tous ce qui était susceptible de les aider. Du Félix Félicis au Véritaserum, et Merlin seul savait combien elles étaient complexes à préparer. La leçon du jour portait sur la potion Lonéat, destinée à guérir toute blessure. Et sa complexité égalée les précédentes. Harry prit place près de Neville Londubat, le seul de son année à n'avoir de partenaire, rejeté par les Griffondors pour son peu de capacités dans cette matière, raillé par les Serpentards pour le simple plaisir de le voir se défiler. De coutume, Neville était apprécié mais en Potions, la présence de Rogue forçait l'égoïsme de leurs camarades à prôner sur leur loyauté. Etant déjà détesté par leur professeur, Harry ne voyait aucune différence quant à la présence du jeune Londubat, dont le destin avait été si prêt de se voir incomber d'une funeste finalité. Le silence régnait dans la pièce alors que tous s'évertuaient à réussir cette potion.

_ Je suis certain de votre échec. Et je me ferais un joyeux plaisir de vous retirer toute de suite les points concernés.

Faisant le tour des tables, il ne put empêcher quelques remarques acerbes destinées aux rouges et or sous les moqueries de certains Serpentards dont Zabini. Malefoy avait depuis un moment cessé de porter une considération aux compétions entre maisons, il savait tout comme Harry ce qui se jouait dehors et le jeune Potter avait confirmation que le jeune Malefoy y jouait grand rôle. Mais nulle preuve n'étayait son argumentation. Dumbledore s'était donc cantonné à le mettre sous la surveillance de Rogue. Harry s'y était plié. L'heure s'achevait et leur potion prenait une teinte bien différente de celle présentée, bien qu'elle demeurait légèrement ressemblante. Bien mieux que d'autres. Mais le jeune Potter ne fut pas dupe. Jamais Rogue ne lui laisserait passer une telle erreur. Cela également faisait partie de la machination. Ne jamais changer les habitudes. Rogue devait continuer à haïr Harry Potter pour que l'illusion soit d'une perfection rare. Et ainsi toute l'attention se serait détournée de ce qui se jouait vraiment.

_ Vingt Points en moins Potter s'exclama Rogue.

Et le jeune brun le fusilla du regard par convenance, pour l'apparence. Car tout était machination. Et le centre devait donner l'exemple. Le centre était le tout.

oOo

En sortant des vestiaires, Harry se dirigea vers le terrain de Quidditch, tenant à sa main son Eclair au Feu. Là encore, une machination se jouait car aucune personne saine d'esprit n'aurait songé à se divertir alors que d'autres se tuaient. Mais là encore Dumbledore était intervenu. Tout devait paraître normal. Tout ne devait être qu'illusion. Alors Harry s'y était plié. Il avança vers son équipe qui conversait gaiement, parlant sûrement du prochain match les opposant aux Poufsouffles, programmé pour le week-end suivant les prochaines vacances. Le capitaine se plaça devant eux, dévisageant un moment l'équipe qu'il avait constituée trois mois auparavant. Ron souriait à son meilleur ami, arborant fièrement sa tenue, gardien n'ayant jamais faillit à son rôle. Il se tenait près de Dean et Kirke dont la commune rage de vaincre favorisait leurs postes de batteurs. L'équipe se terminait par les poursuiveurs : Emma Dobbs, Nathalie McDonald et Ginny. En jetant un coup d'œil à la meilleure de ses poursuiveuses, Harry fut tenté de laisser tomber l'entraînement pour l'emmener bien loin de ce lieu. Mais il se ressaisit comme à chaque fois que son imagination divaguait un peu trop vers l'impossible.

_ Bien, c'est notre dernier entraînement avant les vacances, et je demande, non plutôt j'exige que vous consacriez un peu de votre temps pour le Quidditch.

_ Oui Chef scandèrent les batteurs en chœur.

Harry se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel avant de poursuivre sa tirade.

_ Nous devrions avoir un entraînement avant le match donc aujourd'hui, je propose que nous revoyions uniquement les principales stratégies possibles.

La main d'Emma se leva aussitôt, aussi prompte que l'éclair. Une future Hermione à coup sûre. D'un mouvement de tête, Harry lui autorisa de s'exprimer.

_ La première que nous avions établie me paraît compter un point faible.

_ Dans ce cas, rejouons-la. Et tu en ressortiras l'erreur.

Elle opina alors que tous enjambaient leur monture de concert, prêt à défier les lois de la physique pour le plaisir du jeu.


	4. La forêt de Brocéliande

Dans les couloirs sombres et sinueux du vaste château, la quiétude de cette nuit de Décembre se voyait brisée par les pas d'un jeune Gryffondor qui aurait dû à cette heure rejoindre les bras de Morphée. Mais un devoir l'appelait, l'enjoignant de rejoindre l'obscure tour. Les portraits grognaient succinctement au passage du faible halo lumineux troublant leur profond sommeil. Oui, il avait un devoir à accomplir, et bien qu'il fut épuisé par ses journées de cours, il se devait de le réaliser. Dans sa poche, reposait le mot transmis quelques jours auparavant alors que dans son esprit, la même lassitude quoique entachée d'une certaine excitation à l'idée de ce qui se passerait, se manifestait. Bien trop proche, il entendit les miaulements pressants de Miss Teigne, l'animal du gardien des lieux. Rusard ne devait pas être loin, et à l'évidence, le jeune homme ne parut s'en inquiéter, il continuait à suivre son chemin, sans détour. Au dédale d'une nouvelle volée de marches, il vit le concierge le fixer presque rageusement. Bien sûr qu'il aurait préféré torturer le jeune Potter au lieu de lui permettre de telles frasques. Mais sur ordre du professeur McGonagall, il se devait de se plier aux règles. Rusard se contenta d'un regard noir à l'intention d'Harry avant de continuer son inspection. Le jeune Potter aurait sûrement rit dans d'autres circonstances, mais les réactions du concierge ne montraient que la stricte évidence, rien n'était normal. Cela prouvait juste qu'Harry avait des mesures exceptionnelles pour une cause exceptionnelle. Et pour une fois, en cet instant, il aurait voulu que Rusard l'interpelle, il aurait souhaité avoir à arborer sa cape d'invisibilité pour fuir le vieil homme, il aurait presque préféré d'horribles heures de retenues, cela n'aurait été que justice, et preuve de sa normalité. Avec un énième soupir, Harry ouvrit la porte menant à la tour d'Astronomie. Et là, il vit le directeur, contemplant le vaste paysage d'une splendeur sans pareille. Il attendit alors qu'Albus Dumbledore ne remarque sa présence, ne souhaitant troubler les instants de réflexion du grand sorcier. Il se mit lui-même à regarder alentour, appréciant le vent frais de cette soirée sous le regard envieux de l'astre sélénique. La cabane d'Hagrid, gardien du domaine, baignait d'une douce lumière, qui informa le jeune homme de l'insomnie dont devait être pris son ami. Sûrement sirotait-il une grande tasse de thé devant son immense cheminée, attendant ce foutu marchand de sable. De l'autre côté, il voyait également la tour des Gryffondors, envahie par l'obscurité, preuve que tous s'étaient endormis. Et quelque part, derrière une de ses nombreuses fenêtres, elle devait l'observer. Car il le savait, elle le faisait constamment à la dérobée. Une fois, elle lui avouait savoir ses rendez-vous nocturnes avec le directeur sans en connaître l'objet. Elle devinait que Voldemort en était la cause. Cette fois-là, elle lui avait révélé ne pas avoir envie d'en connaître la réponse, tant qu'il était sain et sauf. Et Harry était certain que ce soir, elle l'attendrait derrière sa fenêtre, jusqu'à ce qu'il revienne. Parce qu'elle était ainsi. Parce qu'elle aimait. Et parce qu'elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter pour les gens qui comptaient à ses yeux. Combien de fois n'avait-elle pas attendu le retour de son père au Terrier avant de fermer les yeux ? Combien de fois ne l'avait-il pas entendu sermonner Ron pour son aveuglement face à l'amour de sa meilleure amie ? Oui, cette jeune femme était un ange dont il était follement épris.

_ Ce lieu semble propice à tant de réflexion, mon jeune ami, que je m'y laisserais bien imprégner. Mais la réflexion ne changera notre destinée, nous allons devoir tout mettre en œuvre pour la réaliser.

Harry reporta son attention sur le vieil homme qui lui souriait amicalement. Ses yeux brillaient d'une étrange lueur derrière ses lunettes en demi-lunes, et le jeune homme eut la curieuse impression comme tant de fois auparavant, que le directeur savait où l'avait mené ses pensées. Cependant, il se contenta d'un hochement de tête. La clairvoyance de son mentor le laissait si souvent pantois, qu'Harry commençait à y être habitué, s'en surprenant de moins en moins.

_ Bonsoir Harry, j'aurais préféré que tu sois couché à cette heure mais nous savons tous deux que les autres avaient bien des missions à accomplir avant de nous rejoindre.

_ Ce n'est rien Professeur, de toute façon, je ne saurais su trouver le sommeil.

Le vieil homme jaugea Harry longuement, tentant de comprendre le sens de cette affirmation. Et le jeune sorcier ne doutait qu'il eut comprit. Ce n'était pas seulement la faute de Ginny Weasley, c'était également ces étranges rêves qu'il faisait chaque nuit. Des rêves, moins cauchemardesques que ce qu'il avait connu durant l'avènement de Voldemort mais des rêves, néanmoins intriguant. Une armée de sorciers autour d'une table immense, tels des chevaliers. Leur allégeance, leur détermination avaient fortement ému le jeune homme. Mais le cri qui le tirait de ses songes glaçait le moindre atome de son sang.

_ De nouvelles informations t'ont-ils été donnés ?

Harry nia doucement. Aucune. Ses rêves débutaient toutes les nuits au même instant, se terminant de la même manière. Aucun rallongement. Comme si son subconscient ou du moins la cause de ses messages oniriques refusait de lui en dévoiler plus pour l'instant. Dumbledore opina lentement avant de déclarer qu'il était temps de s'en aller. Le jeune sorcier se rapprocha du directeur, demandant silencieusement s'il prendrait le même moyen de locomotion. Et avant qu'il ne puisse dire quoique ce soit, le directeur disparut dans un Pop assez discret. Il était impossible de transplaner à Poudlard, mais Dumbledore dérogeait de toute règle entraînant le jeune Potter dans son sillage. Après un dernier regard autour de lui, s'assurant qu'il était bien seul, il s'éclipsa à son tour.

Il apparut à des lieux du château, dans une foisonnante forêt où l'obscurité l'engloutit, le rendant aussitôt alerte à tout son étranger. « Lumos » songea-t-il, dégainant son arme. Une étude rapide des alentours l'informa qu'Albus ne l'avait attendu. Parfois le directeur avait un étrange humour. Le jeune sorcier gravit le mince sentier, évitant de basses branches, d'imprudents animaux ainsi que de feuillu buisson. Elle n'était plus très loin. Le vent bourdonnait plus fort dans la cime des arbres à présent, et Harry ne put retenir un frisson. Il omettait à chaque fois d'apporter une plus chaude couverture. Ses cheveux s'ébouriffaient un peu plus durant son ascension alors qu'il plissait les yeux pour me distinguer les alentours. Il bifurqua au bout d'une dizaine de minutes de marche avant de s'arrêter devant une bande de terre plus large, dont les arbres autour étaient érigés comme une barrière contre l'adversité. Le Professeur Dumbledore se matérialisa à ses côtés, tout sourire.

_ La jeunesse n'est plus aussi vigoureuse qu'auparavant.

Harry ne cilla pas, indifférent à cette pique. Le directeur le charriait souvent sur sa jeunesse qu'il jugeait inexpérimenté mais qu'Harry savait, jalousé. Albus aurait tant apprécié retourner dans le temps. La vieillesse lui pesait énormément.

_ Bien Harry. Cessons-là notre discorde.

Le jeune Potter se concentra du mieux qu'il put, se répétant mentalement les mots qu'il avait lu un an auparavant. « QG de l'armée personnelle de Potter, Forêt de Brocéliande ». Harry avait été contre nommé le QG par son nom mais Dumbledore n'en avait eu que faire de ses remontrances. Le directeur était certain que de s'entraîner sur les traces de Merlin leur serait favorable. En rouvrant les yeux, le jeune Potter vit la haute cabane apparaître faite d'un bois sombre, espérant la discrétion. Les fenêtres étaient condamnées alors qu'une faible lueur luisait parmi les planches. Harry ne put retenir un sourire. Il allait le revoir. Et bien qu'ils se vissent au moins une fois par semaine, le jeune sorcier ressentait toujours le même enthousiasme quant à le revoir. Peut-être tout simplement, parce qu'il était ce lien avec ses géniteurs, le seul passé qu'il eut connu. Il suivit le vieil homme en direction de la cabane. Trois petits coups contre la porte d'apparence bancale leur furent nécessaires avant qu'une voix profonde et lente ne s'exprime.

_ Mot de passe ?

_ A la Clair Fontaine.

Harry ne put s'empêcher de pouffer face à l'air chantonnant du directeur. Et il y avait de quoi. Imaginer le plus grand sorcier de tous les temps chantant une comptine pour enfants Moldus. La porte s'ébranla en un mouvement sourd avant que les deux sorciers ne s'engouffrent dans les lieux. Un vaste cercle de valeureux combattants les attendait installés sur les vieilles chaises d'osiers sûrement transformés par les soins du professeur McGonagall. Divers hochements de tête les accueillirent et auxquels ils répondirent. Dumbledore prit place sur la chaise magiquement surélevé alors qu'Harry souriait à l'homme qui venait à sa rencontre. Les dernières traces de sa visite à Azkaban semblaient s'estomper grâce à l'espoir que son filleul représentait et l'aide apporté par son meilleur ami. Son visage paraissait plus alerte, plus vivant. Et Harry s'en trouvait plus soulagé à chaque visite. Son parrain l'étreignit fortement, heureux de revoir le fils de son meilleur ami.

_ Hey filleul !

_ Bonsoir Sirius. Comment vas-tu ?

_ Légèrement à l'étroit mais on fait avec.

_Tu as une forêt à ta disposition et tu trouves cela étroit.

Ils rirent un instant alors qu'autour d'eux, tous leur laissaient cet instant de retrouvailles. Il avait été privé d'un parent pendant douze ans, et chaque moment qu'ils partageaient lui semblait plus précieux. Il se détacha de son parrain alors que ce dernier l'étudiait scrupuleusement.

_ Ahem ! Mon cher Harry, tu as petite mine. Est-ce une fille qui trouble ta quiétude ?

_ Tu deviens maman poule, Sirius. Et pour ta gouverne, nous ne sommes pas là pour nous préoccuper de ma « mine ».

_ Ah ! Ce n'est pas un non cela. Tu entends cela Remus, peut-être que bientôt nous accueillerons une nouvelle recrue à notre étrange famille.

L'intéressé se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel avant de serrer la main tendue de son jeune élève. Remus enseignait de nouveau à Poudlard à la demande exclusive du professeur Dumbledore. Selon les dires du vieil directeur, s'il devait se soucier des avis de la communauté, autant laisser Voldemort s'emparer du pays. Les préjugés devaient être effacés pour le bien-être de la Postérité. Harry prit place à la droite de Dumbledore, saluant au passage son voisin de droite, le chef de l'unité des Aurors, Kingsley Shackelbot. Un homme immense à la peau mâte et au sourire légèrement sardonique lui donnant un air sadique que le jeune homme appréciait franchement. Il vit également que le professeur McGonagall répondait présente conversant avec Severus Rogue qui aurait accepté toute torture plutôt que d'intégrer l'idée qu'il défendrait Potter. Et d'ailleurs, Harry se demandait constamment pourquoi il avait rejoint cette élite. Le directeur avait choisit les meilleurs éléments de l'Ordre pour en faire les entraîneurs attitrés de l'élu. Tous dans cette salle, connaissaient la prophétie. Ce qui n'équivalait qu'à une dizaine d'individus en plus, prêt à se sacrifier pour lui. Nymphadora Tonks, la compagne de Lupin ainsi que l'Auror la plus maladroite qu'Harry eut connue lui fit un clin d'œil amical auquel le jeune homme ne put répondre qu'un sourire amusé. Elle était si chaleureuse, qu'elle rendait l'existence du lycanthrope plus lumineuse. Et le changement était si conséquent qu'Harry lui serait à jamais reconnaissant. Marmonnant dans sa barbe, Alastor Maugrey faisait tourner son étrange œil d'un bleu électrique dans tous les sens, faisant légèrement frissonner le jeune sorcier, toujours peu accoutumé à la présence de cet ancien Auror. Alberfoth Dumbledore, le frère du directeur semblait vouloir prendre ses jambes à son cou, il détestait l'idée de suivre son frère pour une raison encore obscure pour Harry, qui le savait pourtant farouchement opposé à Voldemort. Le jeune Gryffondor devait cependant admettre qu'il était le meilleur Occlumens qu'il eut connu, et cela représentait une chance que de l'avoir parmi eux. Bill Weasley ainsi que sa jeune épouse Fleur Delacour Weasley lui saluèrent chaleureusement. La jeune femme était dotée d'une puissance que Harry n'avait jamais soupçonné tandis que son époux apporté un plus de par ses connaissances dans divers domaines.

_ Bonsoir à tous, la nuit ne tardera à s'éteindre, le temps nous est compté. Commençons l'entraînement annonça Dumbledore à la cantonade.

Harry opina alors qu'il sentait Kingsley et Sirius en faire de même. Ils se retrouvèrent derrière la cabane, là où avait été aménagé un semblant de terrain. Le jeune Potter dégaina sa baguette, toisant son parrain et l'Auror. Il s'améliorait, il le savait mais de là à affronter deux puissants sorciers, il l'ignorait. Sirius arborait un sourire sadique cette fois-ci alors que Kingsley demeurait sérieux et consciencieux. La première attaque viendrait de son parrain, il le sentait. C'était comme si une aura émanait de ce dernier révélant chacune de ses intentions. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il avait cette impression. Il avait ressentit cette même sorte d'aura autour de Ginny, suintant d'amour et également chez Dumbledore, inspirant cette fois de la fierté. Il ignorait si ce n'était que l'accroissement de sa magie qui le rendait ainsi alerte ou si c'était tout simplement le fruit de son imagination. Tout à ses réflexions, il fut inattentif aux actes de Sirius ce qui faillit lui coûter cher. Il se ressaisit juste à temps en parant le sort avant de faire de même avec celui lancé par Kingsley. La fréquence des sorts des combattants augmenta et Harry eut du mal à suivre la cadence. Il sentit ses jambes hors de son contrôle, dansant, tremblant, le faisant lâcher prise avant que son parrain ne l'attache avec d'invisibles bouts de corde. Il jura intérieurement alors que ses assaillants étaient pris d'un sursaut d'arrogance, riant à ses dépends.

_ Alors mon filleul, je te propose un deal, tu me dis de quelle fille il s'agit, je te détache.

_ Sirius, ce n'est pas le moment grogna le jeune sorcier.

_ Ne faites pas l'enfant Black le réprimanda McGonagall.

Son parrain marmonna un vague « Rabat-joies » avant de rendre à son filleul toute ses facultés. Harry se releva, plus déterminé. D'un mouvement de baguette, il défia son arrogant parrain. Ce dernier parut amusé par l'audace de ce dernier, répliquant. Bientôt Kingsley n'eut à intervenir, les deux attaquants se lançaient dans un véritable duel où le talent de chacun était tout à fait observable. « Stupefix ». Esquive. « Incarcerem ». Esquive. Un combat muet sans autre frasque. Un combat de magie pure.

_ C'est faible Potter le taquina Sirius.

_ J'en dirais autant de toi Black lança Harry.

D'un ultime mouvement de poignet, il allait immobiliser son parrain lorsqu'un sort le frappa de derrière, le rendant fixe tout en était parfaitement conscient de ce qui l'entourait.

_ Tu as commis une erreur qui arrive aux plus grands. Tu ne dois jamais dénigrer un assaillant aussi arrogant peut être l'autre. Ce n'est pas ta colère ou ton orgueil qui doit guider ton combat c'est ta détermination à accomplir l'objectif de ton combat expliqua l'Auror en le relâchant.

Harry s'épousseta avant d'opiner. De vrais Mangemorts ne l'auraient épargné. Voldemort l'aurait lui-même réduit à néant. Il allait devoir se contrôler, discipliner son caractère. Agir de la manière précédente n'était pas la plus adéquat pour un élu. Sirius fit une ironique révérence à son filleul dont ce dernier se vexa avant de se détourner de ce dernier. Remus prit la place de son ami, en compagnie de Tonks. Harry omit ses jérémiades, se concentrant parfaitement sur ces deux assaillants. Le sort du monde était entre ses mains. Ce qu'il voulait passer après. Comme toujours.


	5. Le temps des aveux

Le jeune sorcier avait toujours su qu'ils devaient savoir. Que l'amitié qui les liait le forçait à leur dévoiler sa triste destinée. Ses rendez-vous avec leur directeur devenaient de plus en plus fréquents, et il n'avait pas manqué de noter les regards suspicieux de ses meilleurs amis. Et s'il avait préféré tout nier, c'était uniquement pour ne pas avoir à supporter leur air compatissant, il aurait pu tout accepter si ce n'était la pitié dans leurs yeux. Mais la fin se faisait si proche, qu'il ne voulait les quitter aussi soudainement. Ils voulaient les préparer, leur faire comprendre que même si lui disparaissait, cela ne devait en rien influer sur leurs vies. Ils devaient prospérer, et avoir cet avenir qu'il ne pouvait concevoir. Il jeta un sort dans leur compartiment, détachant son regard du magnifique patchwork que lui offrait le paysage environnant. Une touche de bleue dans un océan de vert. Il pouvait imaginer leurs regards surpris, méfiants presque inquiets lorsqu'il leur fit face. Hermione reposa son livre, se détachant lentement de l'étreinte de son petit ami. Le jeune brun dut prendre son mal en patience pour ne pas penser à Ginny. Il était stupide qu'à chaque geste d'affection entre ses deux amis, c'était elle qui s'imposait à son esprit. Il se redressa légèrement, avant de joindre ses mains, tentant de reprendre courage. Il le fallait ! Pour leur bien-être, il était prêt à subir toute torture. Ils étaient si importants à ses yeux. Sa famille, le fondement de ce qu'il était. C'était eux qui lui impulsaient la force de se battre, et l'espoir d'une heureuse fin. C'était pour leurs sourires qu'il se sacrifierait. Et cela sans aucune once d'hésitation. En dernier lieu, s'il avouait souhaiter tout leur dire c'était dans l'espoir que lorsqu'il s'en irait, ils prendraient soin de la jeune rousse. Il voulait que l'amour qu'elle lui porte cesse d'être lorsqu'il s'en irait. Et têtue comme elle l'était, elle tenterait de conserver son souvenir le plus longtemps possible, alors il attendait de ses meilleurs amis qu'ils la raisonnent, qu'ils la soutiennent, jusqu'à ce qu'elle trouve son futur bonheur. C'était son dernier et unique souhait. Les savoir heureux, ainsi sa bataille n'aurait été vaine.

_ Que se passe-t-il Harry ? S'enquit Ron, alerte.

En soupirant, il ne put que fermer les yeux, ne souhaitant apercevoir la panique s'éprendre de leurs traits, ne voulant avoir à assister à leur perdition. Il voulait juste leur admettre la vérité avant de recouvrer leur chaleur d'antan. Rien ne devait changer, rien ne devait refléter leur angoisse car Harry ne saurait supporter leur compassion. Cela serait lui rappeler sans cesse ce qu'il adviendrait. Et en leur présence, le jeune sorcier apprenait à être plus insouciant, plus mordant face au temps qui filait. Il leur énonça alors les termes exacts de la prophétie, bien trop claire pour que lui-même puisse feinter n'y rien comprendre. Cela ne pouvait être que lui, qui d'autre aurait pu alors que c'était lui qu'il avait marqué dès sa naissance. C'était limpide, horrible mais d'une cohérence sans borne. Une fois qu'il eut terminé son discours, il laissa passer un moment avant de rouvrir les yeux. Et ce qu'il vit le surpris tout en l'intriguant. Ils n'avaient pas bougé, ils n'avaient pas bronché, ce qui ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose ils ne comprenaient. Cela devait leur paraître obscur, flou. Ils ne saisissaient ce que cette prophétie impliquait. Ce qu'elle avouait qu'à demi-mot. Peut-être étaient-ils trop optimistes quant à la bataille et de ce fait, cet optimisme les rendait aveugle, sourd à tout désarroi, muet de niaiserie. Alors, le jeune sorcier se trouva forcer d'éclaircie un point fondamental. Il le fit donc en ses termes :

_ Cette prophétie me désigne comme étant le seul apte à tuer Voldemort, incluant de ce fait que l'un de nous se verrait ôter la vie par le second.

C'était cru, indifférent, dit d'une voix presque inhumaine mais c'était vrai. Et rien ne pourrait la rendre plus acceptable. Mais là aussi, la réaction de ses amis le désarçonna. S'il ne les avait connus, il aurait pu croire que sa mort ne les affecterait. Mais devant lui, se trouvaient ses meilleurs amis, les personnes le comprenant le plus en ce monde. Et leur amitié à son égard avait su braver tant d'obstacles que l'idée que sa disparition ne leur fut aussi terrible ne lui parut vraisemblable. Tout à sa réflexion, il espérait qu'ils réagissent, qu'ils émettent un quelconque signe de leur vitalité, de leur lucidité. Ce fut sa jeune amie, comprenant sa détresse, qui posa une main douce et chaude sur la sienne paraissant si glacée. Elle contempla leurs mains liées un moment avant de scruter le regard émeraude, terriblement séduisant de son meilleur ami, de celui qui était devenu un frère avec le temps. Car être son ami lui paraissait si injuste alors qu'il méritait beaucoup plus. Il méritait une famille, un cercle d'amour et de don de soi-même. Ce qu'elle était prête à faire pour lui. Elle déclara alors d'une voix légèrement rauque due à l'émotion. Alors que derrière elle, son petit ami posait une poigne rassurante sur ses épaules :

_ Nous le savions Harry. Du moins, nous en doutions. Depuis toujours, tu as représenté notre seul espoir. Et même si…l'entendre nous bouleverse, cela n'empêche que ceci nous était connu. Et saches Harry que nous ferons tous pour que ce soit lui qui périsse. J'ignore ce à quoi tu attendais mais il n'y aurait pas de larmes, ni de cris. Nous le savions, c'est tout.

Il fut stupéfait par ses mots. Oui c'était cohérent mais absolument pas acceptable. Et pourtant, dans les yeux de son amie, il la voyait. Cette lueur d'espoir. Il voyait également la sincérité de ses propos. Ses amis avaient réussis à se faire à cette idée depuis toujours. Alors pourquoi le jeune sorcier n'avait-il pu s'en remettre ? Pourquoi avait-il joué les naïfs, les incertains alors que c'était si évident ? Tout simplement parce qu'il avait espéré que ce soit un autre. Que le rôle fut déchargé à un autre. Son meilleur ami se rapprocha du cercle, et pour une fois, Harry nota un changement dans ses traits, une peur qu'il espérait pouvoir dissimuler, mais le jeune Potter le connaissait si bien, depuis si longtemps.

_ Oui Harry, nous avons un train d'avance sur toi à ce que je vois. Mais je dois avouer que nous sommes ravis que tu l'admettes enfin. Hermione et moi en avions longuement parlés et dans un sursaut de crainte, nous avions cru que tu ne nous faisais pas assez confiance.

_ Bien sûr que non. Je souhaitais juste ne pas avoir à supporter votre compassion, je voulais que vous restiez indemnes.

Ses amis sourirent à cette torture, et le jeune sorcier se sentit soulagé, comme ôté d'un lourd fardeau dont il n'avait jamais su comment s'en séparer. Il aurait dû le révéler bien avant. Et sa famille semblait avoir tant confiance que cela lui redonnait un courage, autant qu'un élan d'amour à leur égard. Ils ne se dirent rien durant un moment, se contemplant, heureux d'avoir partagé ce si lourd secret. Même Hermione n'avait pu retenir ses yeux embués mais loin de s'en affecter, Harry sut que ce n'était que des gouttes de fierté, de reconnaissance qui découlait d'une once d'espoir. Et à cette pensée, il appréciait la délicieuse lueur.

_ Cependant une chose m'intrigue, Pourquoi nous le dire maintenant ? Demanda Ron.

La légère chaleur qui s'était épris du corps du jeune homme retomba lentement. Oui, il savait que cette question surgirait mais il aurait souhaité pouvoir se complaindre encore un moment dans la douce chaleur de leurs retrouvailles. A présent, il devait admettre une autre réalité qu'il ne saurait conserver pour lui-même. Et même si Ron se trouvait en ce lieu, il ne pouvait plus le nier. Car de cette vérité en découlait tant d'autres. Il reporta son attention sur le paysage environnant, y cherchant un moyen d'énoncer ses propos. Une fois encore, son ami fut plus prompt à saisir une partie de la source de son malaise. Et pour la première fois depuis qu'ils étaient là, le jeune sorcier sentait une pointe de colère et de déception dans la voix grave de son meilleur ami.

_ Tu nous prépares à ta mort, n'est-ce pas ? Tu baisses les bras alors que rien n'est joué ? S'exclama Ron.

_ Non, je vous prépare à une éventualité. Je veux que s'il m'arrivait quelque chose vous soyez aptes à poursuivre votre, indépendamment de la mienne. Je veux que vous puissiez prospérer au nom de notre amitié. Ne me pleurez pas longtemps, puis aidez les autres à se reconstruire.

_ C'est absurde ce que tu dis Harry, tu n'en as pas le droit s'insurgea Hermione, dont les larmes humectaient ses joues, rosies par sa propre colère.

Le jeune sorcier savait qu'il devait tirer une promesse de tout cela, sinon ses amis se défileraient et il ignorait ce qu'ils seraient capables de faire dans un accès de folie. Et la perte d'un être cher provoquait toujours un accès de folie. Il caressait la main de sa jeune amie, lui intimant de se calmer, de recouvrer son bon sens avant de leur faire face à tout deux.

_ Si jamais il m'arrivait quelque chose, je veux que vous poursuiviez votre destin. Promettez-moi de m'accorder cette dernière faveur.

_ Cela n'arrivera pas…

_ Promettez leur intima le jeune brun, d'une voix aux accents désespérés.

Il fixa longuement les prunelles brunes d'Hermione, y mettant toute la supplique régnant dans ses paroles. Elle devait fléchir, elle devait promettre pour le bien-être de son esprit. Il voulait se rendre au combat avec la certitude que s'il ne revenait pas, rien n'empêcherait la Terre de tourner. Il devait se rendre au champ de bataille avec la conviction que leur promesse serait tenue. C'était la seule solution et tous le savaient. Après les accès contrariés découlant d'une situation imprévue et déplaisante, survenait toujours un soupçon de lucidité. Et dans ce cas-là, ce fut Ron qui mit un terme à cette grotesque conversation qui consistait à promettre une vie heureuse après la perte d'un être cher à ce même être cher pas encore perdu.

_ Nous te le promettons Harry, si à ton tour, tu nous jures de ne pas baisser les bras face à Vous-Savez…Voldemort.

Pour la première fois depuis le commencement de leur amitié, il prononçait le nom maudit. Et Harry savait que c'était uniquement pour lui impulser du courage. Si Ron pouvait nommer le Seigneur des Ténèbres alors le jeune sorcier pouvait le combattre. Et ce fut avec un sourire dénué d'amusement, empli d'une obscure tristesse qu'il jura de se battre jusqu'au bout. Après cela, la tension qui avait étreint l'ambiance du compartiment s'allégea quelque peu. Mais Harry n'avait pas terminé, il restait une dernière chose dont il voulait les entretenir. Et elle restait la plus importante à ses yeux, et la plus risquée également vu que le frère de l'intéressée le jaugeait à présent, tout ouï. Il passa son unique main libre dans ses cheveux, les ébouriffant davantage avant de se déclarer.

_ Il y a quelques temps déjà, et je ne saurais dire quand tout à pris une autre dimension, je me suis rendu compte que j'aimais ta sœur Ron. Non d'une manière…Adéquat lorsqu'il s'agit de la sœur de son meilleur ami. Mais c'en est ainsi. Et je peux t'assurer avoir tout essayé pour ne pas ressentir cela mais c'était comme se battre contre une part de soi-même, c'est absurde. Je ne te dis pas cela pour te convaincre de mon amour envers elle, ce n'est pas le but de cette tirade. Ron, il se trouve que je pense…Non, je suis certain qu'elle éprouve les mêmes sentiments à mon égard mais nous ne tenterions rien pour une raison assez évidente. Ce que je vous demande, c'est que si je venais à partir, de la convaincre de m'oublier. Je sais qu'elle est bornée, mais vous devez y arriver. Je refuse qu'elle sombre à cause de moi. Elle est jeune, bien trop jeune et je ne veux surtout pas être la cause de son désarroi. Ce sera la dernière demande que je ferais. Donnez-lui l'envie de vivre.

Le jeune sorcier sentit le regard ébahi de son meilleur ami se poser sur lui. Et il pouvait le comprendre. Ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'il comptait lui avouer mais les circonstances l'en contraignaient. La Bataille se faisait proche, tous le savaient et Harry voulait que tout soit clair, que rien ne fut laissé au hasard. Hermione, elle avait un étrange sourire sur les lèvres, comme si elle avait tout su bien avant qu'Harry ne l'admette. Ginny avait-elle laissé raconter leur entrevue à sa meilleure amie ? Non il en doutait, quoiqu'elle aurait pu laisser entendre qu'elle avait les preuves qu'il l'aimait assez pour que quelque chose se passe entre eux. Cependant, sa meilleure amie donnait toujours l'impression de mieux comprendre ce que vous êtes avant que vous en preniez conscience vous-même. Ron fronça les sourcils, se retenant de se laisser aller à sa première intuition. Harry savait qu'il lui fallut du temps pour accepter la simple idée qu'il puisse aimer sa petite sœur. Mais après tout, elle était si aimable. Le jeune sorcier demeurait néanmoins inquiet quant à la réaction de ce dernier. Au bout d'un moment, il se leva, déclarant devoir prendre son tour de garde. Harry allait le retenir lorsqu'Hermione lui conseilla de se rasseoir. Son meilleur ami quitta le compartiment sans un mot de plus alors que le jeune sorcier se tenait la tête entre les mains. Il n'avait pas eu le choix. C'était une chose incontournable qu'il se devait de faire. Il avait durant tout ce temps, tant tenté de lui dissimuler cela qu'il en avait presque oublié que c'était de son devoir d'avoir confiance en Ron.

_ Laisses lui du temps. Tu sais comment il est. Dis-moi juste une chose, quelle est cette raison évidente qui vous empêche d'être ensemble ? Ron ?

_ Vivre avec un condamné, à qui le souhaiterais-tu ?

Elle fut tant estomaquée par ce propos, qu'elle n'eut le temps de se ressaisir alors que son meilleur ami retombait dans un mutisme dont elle savait pouvoir l'en tirer. Il pensait donc que Ginny ne souhaiterait vivre avec lui par sa condition. C'était absurde. La jeune fille savait que sa meilleure amie aurait tout donné pour juste un temps dans les bras du jeune homme. Mais elle ne dit rien car après tout « Le temps des soupirs ne favorisait guère les soupirants » (Shakespeare). Le temps viendra où tout sera dit, déclaré et où les soupirs ne seront que souvenirs. Elle jeta un dernier regard à Harry, le cœur serré. Qu'est-ce qu'elle n'aurait donné elle pour le revoir sourire insouciamment comme auparavant ?


	6. L'échiquier des sentiments

Il pouvait paraître absolument inapproprié, voir totalement déplacé qu'il puisse se permettre de prendre du bon temps alors que des milliers d'innocents sacrifiaient leurs vies au nom d'une liberté inconnue. Il était encore plus étonnant qu'il partage un loisir avec son meilleur ami. Celui qui, d'ordinaire, tentait de l'éviter pour ne pas avoir à se remémorer les étranges paroles proférées. Mais Harry était certain que leur amie commune n'était pas étrangère à ce rapprochement. Mais lorsque son meilleur ami lui avait proposé une partie d'échec, Harry ne put répondre que par l'affirmatif. Il se sentait désolé de la tournure qu'avait pris leur relation pour une vérité mal digérée mais jamais le jeune homme ne s'en excuserait pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il n'était pas en tord, que l'objet de leur différent n'était en rien blâmable d'un point de vue objectif. Comment une chose aussi douce que l'amour pouvait-elle engendrer de si horribles conséquences, la haine, l'amertume, le désarroi, la colère ? Comment se pouvait-il que son arme, sa force ait sa genèse dans les esprits les plus torturés et cruels de l'espèce humaine ? Cela demeurait un mystère pour ce jeune homme de dix-sept ans. Un simple adolescent encore novice dans le monde environnant mais rendu précoce par les tourments. Il s'était donc installé face à Ron dans la cuisine chaleureuse et accueillante du Terrier où il était convenu que l'élu passe quelques jours en l'attente de Noël. Après cela, d'autres tâches lui incomberaient en d'autres lieux. Il lui était permis pour quelques jours d'être…Normal. Et cette perspective même lui paraissait étrangère. Ces derniers temps, il avait transformé en une machine de guerre dont l'unique était l'anéantissement du Mal sous toutes ses formes. Devenir un banal adolescent, agir de la sorte prenait des allures de défis qu'il se voyait obligé de relever pour la sérénité de son esprit.

_ Tour en H5 scanda son meilleur ami d'une voix ferme.

Et alors qu'Harry contemplait le pion se mouvoir, il se remémorait ses trois premiers jours au Terrier. Loin d'être méchant ou mauvais, son meilleur ami s'était contenté de demeurer indifférent dans l'attente de se faire l'idée. Bien sûr, tout proche aux deux amis avait paru si surpris de leur évidente discorde. Après tout, leur amitié s'étendait sur plusieurs années. Des années de dévouements mutuels et d'une loyauté réciproque saisissante. Et c'était sur cette idée, qu'ils s'étaient rassérénés, tout s'arrangerait.

Les principes de ce jeu n'avaient jamais évidentes aux yeux d'Harry bien que le sens en soit parfaitement compréhensible. Il était fin stratège mais dans ce jeu, il semblait perdre tout talent, se voyant ridiculiser par Ron. Il ne lui en avait bien sûr jamais tenu rigueur. Hermione en était bien sûr venu à la conclusion que les nombreuses années d'entraînement de son ami en était la cause. Mais Harry savait qu'elle n'avait affirmé cela que par souci de préservation de sa dignité, n'ayant également jamais su voler une victoire à celui qui partageait son cœur.

_ Chevalier en L1 asséna le jeune Potter avant de se rendre compte de son erreur.

Avec un sourire carnassier, Ron détruisit son dernier chevalier, irritant légèrement son meilleur ami qui ne souhaitait en retour que renverser plateau et pions. Mais cela aurait été aller à l'encontre des enseignements que lui prodiguait son armée personnelle. A savoir toujours remettre le contrôle de son corps à sa réflexion plutôt qu'à son instinct animal et primaire. La clé de voûte de tout combat était de ne pas se laisser submerger par ses propres ressentiments. Maugréant cependant contre la mauvaise foi de ce jeu, il consentit à lui accorder une seconde chance. Ses pions s'amenuisaient, rendant vulnérable les majestés de ce jeu. Incroyable qu'il ne put réussir un coup sans perdre l'avantage ! La tour de Ron se trouvait dans l'axe parfait de son fou mais ce dernier serait alors à la merci de sa reine. Quel casse-tête ! Pourquoi le fou ne pouvait-il charmer assez la reine pour qu'elle lui accorde un droit de passage ? Pourquoi cette dernière devait-elle être si fidèle à son roi ? Riant intérieurement de ses cogitations à l'influence bien trop féminine, rendre grâce pour cela à Hermione et ses divagations existentielles sur la condition féminine, il tentait une autre manœuvre mais rien ne lui venait à l'esprit. Ron sifflotait, face à lui, signe de son impatience et sa suffisance ne faisait qu'affirmer à Harry qu'il ne saurait s'en sortir. Il releva les yeux, fusillant son meilleur ami au passage. Ce dernier s'en esclaffa, amusé. Tentant de l'ignorer, le jeune Potter retourna à son jeu. Aucune stratégie ne pouvait-elle lui tomber du ciel ? Satanée mauvaise foi !

_ Potter ?

Le ton utilisé par son meilleur ami, força le jeune Potter à prendre la discussion qui allait suivre plus au sérieux. Il voyait dans le regard de Ron, une détermination assez fébrile, s'ajoutant à cela un air assez obligé. Les paroles qui allaient suivre ne plaisaient pas particulièrement au jeune Weasley, mais il s'était fait à une vérité qu'il devait énoncer, au risque de remettre en cause quelques uns de ses farouches principes. Il en avait longuement parlé à sa petite amie et en était venu à vendre son âme au diable. D'où l'évocation du sujet suivant. Hermione l'avait convaincu de prendre plus de recul par rapport à la situation, soulignant le fait que l'obstacle qu'il devenait pourrait envenimer les choses déjà peu évidentes entre sa sœur et son meilleur ami. Ami qu'il, au passage, considérait comme son frère. Harry, d'instinct, comprit que Ginny serait de nouveau mentionnée et que quelque soit la position de Ron, cela ne saurait altérer les sentiments qu'éprouvés Harry pour la jeune fille comme cela ne changerait la présente situation. Il se tut donc, attendant la suite, encourageant silencieusement son meilleur ami à suivre le fond de sa pensée. Ce dernier détournait les yeux, gêné d'être réduit à sermonner son meilleur ami, qu'il pensait, allié dans sa bataille protectrice contre les prétendants de sa sœur. Il n'avait pas pré vu que ce dernier soit un des prétendants sous-mentionnés. Cela changeait les donnes, bouleversant un équilibre préétabli mais après tout, dans cette vie, dans cette guerre, aucun équilibre ne pouvait perdurer et il devait admettre préférer l'idée que seule la perception que son meilleur ami avait de sa sœur eut été modifiée. De plus, Ron ne pouvait nier plus longtemps le fait qu'Harry avait également, sinon plus, droit au bonheur, à l'amour, aussi éphémère soit cette période et il sursauta soudainement à la pensée qu'il avait eu. A croire que le pessimisme d'Harry quant à sa destinée touchait également Ron. Non ! Il ne mourrait pas ! Ron se l'était juré.

_ Je refuse de devenir un obstacle à quoique ce soit. Et pourtant la simple idée que tu la touches me hérisse le poil. Pourquoi ne t'es-tu pas simplement cantonné au rôle de grand frère ? Je n'aurais pas à souhaiter ta mort ajouta-t-il avec un léger sourire avant de poursuivre. Mais Hermione n'a pas tout à fait tort, je te connais assez pour te castrer si tu lui fais le moindre mal. Et tu ne serais pas trop mauvais dans le rôle du beau-frère agaçant. On se verrait toujours autant. Et…Je m'enlise dans d'inutiles explications. Tu veux être avec ma sœur ? Soit, je m'y ferais mais tâchez d'éviter les signes affectifs en ma présence, je risquerais de revoir mes affirmations…

Harry en était…Ravi. Non de l'accord en lui-même, qu'il savait caduc de toute manière, vu qu'il ne courtiserait jamais ouvertement la cadette des Weasleys. Mais le simple fait que son meilleur ami lui accorde une confiance aussi infinie, que l'était d'être le fondement de l'avenir de Ginny lui montrait qu'il pourrait toujours compter sur lui. Qu'il n'aurait une confiance aussi égale qu'envers Ron. Et dans sa lutte contre Voldemort, distinguer ses amis de ses ennemis devenait si dur, presque impossible. A l'instant comme dans le passé, Harry savait que Ron serait des plus proches alliés qu'il eut. En premier lieu, il ne sut que dire. Le remercier serait le plus prescrit mais Harry souhaitait être plus clair dans ses intentions. Lui faire comprendre que bien que l'objection de Ron l'eut peiné, elle ne fut pas la raison de son éloignement. Son meilleur ami s'en vexerait peut-être, mais le jeune Potter refusait de lui mentir, surtout après la preuve de confiance qu'il venait d'exhiber. Il prit une légère inspiration puis s'exprima d'une voix assurée.

_ Je te remercie pour la confiance que tu témoignes, et dans d'autres circonstances, j'aurais saisi l'occasion que tu m'offres sans aucune hésitation. J'aurais adoré pouvoir côtoyer ta sœur. Et t'en faire voir de toutes les couleurs. Mais, je ne suis pas celui qu'il lui faut. Que tu eusses refusé que je la fréquente n'aurait changé à la situation actuelle, Ron. Tu n'étais pas le principal obstacle à mes yeux bien que ton indifférence m'ait blessé. Si je refuse de partager la vie de ta sœur c'est uniquement parce qu'elle serait en danger. Elle serait la principale cible de tous, mais surtout de Voldemort. Et je préférerais perdre toute raison plutôt que de la savoir près de lui. Et puis, je suis incapable de lui assurer une relation durable qui pourra s'achever demain ou dans une semaine ou encore un mois ou que sais-je ? Il serait égoïste de lui imposer cela. Comme je te l'ai dit, elle est bien trop jeune. A présent, trêve de plaisanteries. J'ai une partie à terminer.

Ron fronça les sourcils, l'air mécontent mais se retint de s'exprimer là-dessus. Il n'était pas trop doué dans le relationnel. Il espérait juste que cette décision ne leur coûterait pas trop. Quel abruti ! Bien sûr que tout deux en pâtirait. Il ne pouvait pas continuer éternellement à souhaiter que tout ne fut qu'un songe. Le cœur humain avait un tel libre arbitre qu'il était impossible de prévoir où il frapperait et à quelle âme il se vouerait. Oui, il s'agissait de sa petite sœur, de cette chose fragile qu'il avait protégée des monstres sous le lit, avec qui il avait longuement conversé, qui savait tout de lui. Et le cœur de ce bout de femme qu'il avait conservé dans le creux de sa main lui brûlait atrocement, demandant à sortir pour retrouver sa vraie place. Près du jeune homme. Là, où il avait toujours été. Et c'était avec une réticence sans faille que Ron avait déplié ses doigts et à présent, il ne souhaitait plus les voir se refermer. Il voulait laisser à ce petit cœur l'occasion de vivre librement, de se damner librement, de se soumettre innocemment. Cela ne faisait partie que du cycle infini de la vie. Des cœurs se baladant insouciants, échappant de toute part à la poigne, au joug des oppresseurs. Et Ron refusait d'être l'oppresseur de ce petit cœur. Il ne dit rien, il se retint. Ce petit cœur était libre, Ron n'avait plus de rôle à jouer. C'était à ce petit cœur de se débattre, de tendre vers son exacte réplique. Au bout du chemin sinueux se trouvait toujours la plus modeste et plaisante des récompenses.


	7. A notre Destinée impossible

Il se souvenait parfaitement de ses yeux marrons, alors pourquoi à l'instant avait-il tant de mal à les croiser ? Pourquoi se défiler ? Refuser de lui laisser voir l'amour qu'il lui portait ? Au nom de quelles stupides et nobles raisons ? Comment arrivait-il à lutter contre toute force du Mal alors que face à une simple adolescente, il devenait impuissant ? Son odeur l'embaumait totalement, tant est si bien qu'il avait du mal à se concentrer, à penser à autre chose, à trouver la force et la lucidité requise pour ne pas flancher. Les gracieux mouvements de son dos reprenaient en un rythme enivrant, effleurant son propre corps, lui faisant perdre complètement la tête. Il tentait vainement de ne pas humer son odeur, d'imaginer une autre, de penser à autre chose. Au danger qu'elle encourait par exemple en étant juste ainsi près d'elle. Elle pourrait disparaître juste pour lui avoir sourit.

En cet instant, il aurait tant apprécié avoir la force de relâcher sa main, de reculer de quelques pas pour retrouver un semblant d'esprit. Parce qu'ainsi, il ne répondait plus de lui-même, il pourrait dire n'importe quoi, faire n'importe quoi. Mais elle avait besoin de son aide, et son bonheur passerait toujours avant le sien, c'était la seule chose qu'il pouvait lui offrir. Son sacrifice. Le sacrifice d'un homme qui l'aimait démesurément, bien plus que l'on ne l'avait jamais aimé. Il sentit qu'elle était également mal à l'aise, que cette situation provoquait en elle trop de trouble. Il aurait pu tenter de la rassurer, la barricader contre son corps et refusait de la voir s'éloigner. Il aurait pu lui murmurer qu'elle n'avait rien à craindre tant qu'elle demeurait ici. Tout près de lui. Il releva son bras, ajustant la trajectoire de la baguette de la jeune fille. Elle se laissa faire impunément, lui faisant bien trop confiance. Prête au danger, pour demeurer à ses côtés.

_ Bien. Maintenant concentres toi sur l'objectif que tu souhaites atteindre, sur cela et rien d'autre.

_ Facile à dire murmura-t-elle, acide.

Elle aurait pu supporter la rigueur d'Hermione, l'impatience de Ron mais pas sa présence. Le seul homme qu'elle n'ait jamais aimé. Et il avait fallut que ce soit la réciprocité qui pose problème. Comme elle aimerait le secouer, lui hurler d'arrêter de se fustiger, qu'elle avait besoin de lui et non de la vie. Elle maudissait la vie s'il n'en faisait pas partie. Elle n'en avait rien à faire de sa protection, de ses nobles raisons. Elle voulait qu'il l'aime tout simplement. Etais-ce trop demander ? Il soupira en entendant son commentaire et son souffle effleura la nuque délicate, le fin grain de peau la faisant frissonner de toute part.

_ As-tu froid ? Chuchota-t-il de sa voix lente, enivrante.

_ Non.

Elle devait retenir son souffle, ne plus avoir à sentir son odeur, son cœur n'en supporterait davantage. C'était comme de multiples lames qui la transperçaient de toute part. L'organe vitale en avait bien trop souffert, souffert de ce malaise entre eux, de ces non-dits.

_ Alors pourquoi trembles-tu ? Demanda-t-il de cette même voix, passant inconsciemment ses mains le long de ses bras, caressant lentement la moindre parcelle de sa peau recouverte. Ne s'en rendait-il donc pas compte ? N'entendait-il donc pas la puissance de ses sentiments ? Ne voyait-il donc pas l'évidence ? N'avait-il pas connaissance de l'émoi qui se jouait en elle ? Comment pouvait-il être aussi naïf ? Aussi peu clairvoyant quant il s'agissait d'elle. Elle baissa lentement le bras, n'ayant à présent plus la force de résister à ses touchers, ses souffles et se retourna d'un mouvement lent et ampli d'appréhension vers lui. Il était magnifiquement beau, possédait tant de charme. Mais pas ce genre de charme à faire tourner la tête à n'importe quelle midinette, non il avait cette profondeur qui la rendait toute chose, cette profondeur qui pouvait la mener à la mort juste pour y gouter encore un peu plus chaque jour. Et ses yeux, émeraude, impassibles, rendus froid par le temps, la scrutèrent avec un intérêt nouveau. Et elle la vit cette lueur, se balançant au rythme de ses inspirations, la voici la preuve de son amour pour elle, l'attirance qui lui vouait. En réponse au culte qu'elle avait érigé en son nom.

_ A cause de toi reprit-elle avec la dernière once de courage qu'elle avait en le contemplant ainsi.

Il serra son poing, meurtrissant sa paume de ses ongles, les plantant jusqu'au sang pour avoir la force de détourner les yeux. Mais non, il ne le pouvait pas. Pas lorsqu'elle le contemplait ainsi, avec tout l'amour qu'elle lui vouait. Il ne pouvait pas s'en aller, la quitter pas aujourd'hui. Pas alors qu'il n'en avait aucunement la volonté. Il baissa un court instant les yeux vers ses lèvres avant de retourner son attention vers ses yeux, ne pas tenter le diable. Tout cela était déjà bien trop dur. Rien ne devait changer. Pour son bien-être, sa protection.

_ Ne dis pas cela Ginny la morigéna-t-il, d'un ton bien trop dur camouflant parfaitement la boule qui obstruait sa gorge. C'était terriblement douloureux, plus qu'il ne l'avait cru de simplement lui intimer d'oublier cela, une possibilité entre eux. D'oublier sa perfide existence. Et il vit parfaitement la rage qui la consumait, la sordide colère qui suintait de chacun de ses membres, oui il la voyait, il pouvait la sentir tant ils étaient proches. Il percevait le moindre de ses humeurs parce qu'elles lui étaient familières, il passait le plus clair de son temps à la contempler, à l'étudier. Rien en elle ne lui était inconnu.

_ Que veux-tu que je dise dans ce cas ? Que tu ne m'intéresses pas, que le simple fait de te voir m'écœure, que j'aimerais ne jamais t'avoir rencontré, que tu ne représentes absolument rien pour moi ?

Il dut retenir son malaise. Bien qu'il sut que rien n'en était. Le simple fait de l'entendre le lui dire le lacérait à petit feu. Comment pouvait-on aimer aussi démesurément ? Au nom de quel droit, pouvait-on lui infliger cela, cette douleur incommensurable ? La colère se lisant dans ce regard laissa place à une détresse démente.

_ Ou peut-être préfèrerais-tu que je te dise qu'un autre aura accès à ma vie, qu'un autre aura droit à mes faveurs, mes sentiments, qu'un autre partagera peut-être mon existence, que je lui jurerais fidélité, qu'il serait le père de mes enfants…

Nul ne saurait apprécier la chance qu'il aurait à partager son existence, mis à part lui. Nul ne saurait la rendre aussi heureuse qu'elle l'aurait été à ses côtés. Nul ne saurait l'aimer comme il pouvait l'aimer. Ils étaient prédestinés, les deux parts d'une même entité. Aussi opposés que complémentaires tels les Ying et les Yang. Et pourtant aussi parfaite leur vie eut été, il n'avait pas le droit de la mettre en danger. De ruiner son existence. De la faire vivre dans la peur constante du lendemain.

_ Arrête murmura-t-il, les yeux sombres et les paumes ravagées. Il ne pourrait tenir longtemps. Il ne pourrait la laisser longtemps tenir ce même discours. Il réagirait, lui prouverait qu'elle avait tort, que tout cela l'affectait bien trop.

Elle lui tint cependant tête, c'était une de ses fâcheuses habitudes comme une de ses innombrables qualités, elle n'avait pas peur de l'affronter, de s'opposer à lui, de le morigéner. Contrairement à d'autres, elle ne prenait pas les pincettes. Et c'était son attitude franche qui avait toujours su faire la différence. C'était cette attitude qui lui faisait prendre conscience qu'il ne valait pas plus qu'un autre, et que d'un instant à l'autre, il pouvait la perdre définitivement. Et cette simple idée le détruisait lentement. Elle eut un recul cependant comme hésitante à poursuivre mais son instinct prédomina. Elle croisa les bras d'un air farouche mais il pouvait parfaitement apercevoir le léger tremblement de ses doigts, agissant comme un baume calmant sur sa plaie ouverte à vif. Il ne pouvait supporter de la voir ainsi, fébrile. A ces instants, il se développait en lui de profonds élans protecteurs. Mais il ne pouvait l'approcher…Pas encore…Elle s'y refuserait. Et il s'y refusait, il ne saurait répondre de lui-même.

_ N'est-ce pas ce que tu souhaites entendre Harry ? Ce pourquoi tu nous imposes cette situation ? N'est-ce pas le but de tout cela ? Que je m'en lasse et m'en aille. M'aimes-tu vraiment Harry ou tentes-tu juste de détruire mon existence en me le faisant croire ?

Non…Elle ne pouvait croire cela. Pour la première fois, depuis un moment, elle voyait un Harry alarmé, ravagé à l'idée qu'elle puisse croire et cela. Elle était perdue, bouleversée par son comportement. Il semblait tant l'aimer, souffrir même de cette distance qu'il y avait entre eux et pourtant, à chaque fois qu'elle osait se dévoiler. Il se retirait lentement, comme saisie par une soudaine illumination. Elle aurait souhaité le comprendre, l'aider peut-être à ne plus suivre ses retranchements. L'épauler comme se devait d'être une compagne. Elle ne put retenir une larme qui se laissa glisser lentement le long de sa joue. Satané faiblesse ! Il eut le cœur serré à cette vue. Il se haïssait tant de l'avoir fait espéré. Pourquoi ne s'était-il donc pas contenté de jouer les indifférents ? Pourquoi s'en être rapproché ?

Sa main fébrile, désobéissante se dirigea vers la joue rougie par le noble froid de décembre, omettant les injonctions de sa raison, il laissait parler son cœur. Elle ne tint compte des remontrances de son orgueil, laissant son cœur s'exprimer, et se blottit contre cette joue. Pourquoi se donnait-elle ainsi ? Il fallait qu'au moins un des deux assume son rôle, respecte l'ordre des choses. Non. Il fallait qu'il respecte l'ordre des choses. Pour elle. Uniquement pour elle.

_ Comme j'aimerais que tu vois en moi…Que tu entendes la force des hurlements que j'émets à ton approche…Ginny…Comme j'aimerais que tu saches….

Il eut un pas vers elle, si hésitant, comme si tout son corps s'y opposait…Il ne fallait pas….Une lueur d'espoir brilla dans le regard flamboyant de la jeune fille. Elle y croyait, souhaitait y croire du plus fort qu'elle pouvait.

_ Si un autre venait à être prêt de toi…Je deviendrais fou Ginny…Je ne le supporterais pas…

_ Ne laisses donc pas cela se passer…

Il eut un soupir avant de doucement poser son front contre le sien, y ressentant toute la chaleur qui irradiait de la frêle femme face à lui. Ses prunelles émeraude affrontèrent sans vergogne celle plus clair de Ginny. Il y voyait tant de force, force réduit à néant à cause de lui. Il arrivait à tout bouleverser en elle comme elle le faisait en lui. Ils étaient si complémentaires, si destinés l'un à l'autre.

_ Nous ne pouvons pas….murmura-t-il, d'une voix brisée. Tu serais bien trop en danger.

Il sentit les mains fraîches de la jeune fille contre ses propres joues blêmes et il frissonna. Son toucher était si doux, sa peau si délicate…Tout était tendresse avec elle…Tout suintait de douceur en sa présence...Et son odeur se fit beaucoup plus forte autour de lui, une odeur qu'il appréciait pleinement.

_ Nul n'a besoin de le savoir Harry, je n'ai pas besoin de le hurler à tous, tant que je peux être avec toi.

Une alternative certes idéale, et il y avait déjà pensé, mais cela serait encore plus fou que de ne rien tenter. Supporterait-il ne pas l'avoir constamment près de lui ? Pire encore pouvait-il lui infliger cela ? Cette si douce nature, cette merveilleuse créature méritait-elle un culte érigé en secret ?

_ Non Ginny, ce serait du pure égoïsme que de te forcer à cela…Te rends-tu compte de ta demande ?

Il secouait la tête à chacun de ses propos, se détachant de son emprise mais elle tenait bon. Elle ne le lâcherait plus, elle se l'était juré. Cet homme représentait son existence même, la substance de sa présence. Et il était absolument hors propos que de s'en séparer. Elle le tiendrait même si son caractère bornée tenterait de l'en empêcher.

_ Je me rends compte que tu m'aimes et pour une raison folle, moi aussi. Et si le seul moyen qui eut existé dans ce monde fut de n'avoir droit qu'à une relation secrète, je l'accepterais….Sauf si tu ne m'aimes pas …

Elle eut un léger doute face à cette dernière affirmation mais elle n'eut à supporter cela bien longtemps, il posa ses mains sur les siennes, les caressant tendrement avant de les poser sur sa poitrine. Elle put entendre le bruit de son cœur battre si fortement…Bien trop fort. Ce n'était pas normal…Elle fronça les sourcils, soudain inquiète. En un régulier crescendo, le myocarde émettait une enivrante mélodie qui la statufiait. Comme elle aimerait garder ce rythme en elle ! Le posséder totalement !

_ Voici ce que tu provoques en moi…Il t'appartient Ginny, quoique je dise, quoique je fasse. Il demeurera à toi…

Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux à cet aveu alors qu'elle contemplait leurs mains liées. Pouvait-on aimer ainsi ? Ce cœur en était la preuve…Elle en ressentait le moindre frémissement, le moindre ébranlement et cela lui était destiné. Elle fixa son regard sur le visage du jeune homme avant de délicatement s'approcher der lui. Il ne cilla pas, bien qu'elle ressentit le débat qui devait se jouer en lui. Avec une assurance qu'elle ne se saurait pas connu, elle tint les larges épaules du jeune homme avant de s'y appuyer pour parvenir à ses lèvres qu'elle saisit avec une telle lenteur, lui laissant le choix, lui prouvant qu'il avait le choix. Des épaules robustes, solides qui sauraient la soutenir.

Il s'était toujours imaginé le goût de ses lèvres, mais jamais il n'aurait cru ressentir cela, une telle texture, un tel arôme….Tout naturellement, ses bras entourèrent sa fine taille, la barricadant contre son corps, approfondissant leur baiser. Son haleine était merveilleuse, enivrante. Ses doigts rendus maladroites par l'excitation fourrageaient dans ses épis bruns, les ébouriffant davantage. L'air se faisait absent…Et pourtant, ils auraient pu demeurer ainsi un moment encore, trop craintif que ce moment ne s'achève. Il s'agissait de la réalisation de leurs fantasmes les plus fous, les plus inespérés. Se donner l'un à l'autre. Mais le réel ne pouvait être bien loin. Il déposa de furtifs baisers sur ses lèvres avant de la reposer, morose…C'était le plus bel instant qu'il eut vécut. Mais comment pourrait-il y avoir droit ? Ce serait vivre la vie d'un autre, une vie ne lui étant pas destinée. Il recula de plusieurs pas mais elle le retint, suppliante.

_ Ne fais pas cela…

_ Avons-nous autre alternative ? S'insurgea-t-il, hors de lui. Pensait-elle que c'était simple ? Qu'il souffrait moins ? Qu'il en était moins affecté ?

Elle ne dit rien durant un instant avant de le relâcher lentement. Elle aurait dû savoir que rien ne changerait, qu'il était bien trop ancré sur ses positions, aveuglé par ses propres illusions, stupide également pour réellement se rendre compte qu'elle n'en avait rien à faire de Voldemort. Elle le scruta un dernier instant, ne voyant en lui que l'écho de son propre désespoir, puis tourna les talons vers le Terrier, retenant pour quelques instants encore les lourds sanglots qui étreignaient sa poitrine. Elle allait devoir se ressaisir et l'oublier….Elle pouvait essayer, elle pouvait y arriver. Du moins, elle pouvait croire en cela. Il était parfois amusant de voir que nous érigions nos propres barrières, nos propres obstacles. Et après cela, nous nous plaignions de l'injustice de l'existence. Quel ingrat, l'humain !

_ J'ai essayé Ginny, j'ai essayé de ne pas t'aimer, d'avoir cette force sans borne pour ne pas flancher sous ton regard, pour ne pas être victime de ton charme…Cela me fut interdit…

Ne pouvait-il pas cesser d'être aussi inhumain, blessant ? Très bien, il n'avait jamais souhaité l'aimer, cela lui était tombé dessus, elle comprenait le principe. Elle en pâtissait déjà assez, pourquoi semblait-il trouver nécessaire d'en rajouter ? De torturer davantage sa carcasse brisée ? Elle poursuivit son ascension, laissant échapper un faible gémissement, inaudible. Juste une courte distance à parcourir, elle pouvait supporter cela…

_ Comme j'ai essayé d'être détestable à tes yeux…

Il aura beau essayé, cela lui paraissait inenvisageable, c'était comme forcer Juliette à haïr son Roméo. Quelle absurde idée, voyons ! Quel piètre projet !

_ Ginny…Cela devait se passer ainsi…Nous n'étions pas…Destinés….

Le mot de trop, l'ultime blessure…Il voulait se rendre détestable, se faire haïr, la répugner…Il ne se rendait pas compte que rien ne la pousserait à de tels extrêmes. Elle l'aimait, à la vie comme à la mort. Elle devait s'en aller, ne plus entendre ses déclarations…Fuir cet foutu amour dévastateur….Il lui devenait étranger à l'instant. Se pouvait-il que par amour, il la détruise à petit feu ? Se pouvait-il qu'il eut perdu toute humanité dans cette bataille ? Si elle refusait de lui accorder une humanité, qui la lui accorderait ? Elle aurait dû être celle qui soutiendrait la moindre de ses décisions… Mais il refusait son aide, refusant ses avances, refusait sa présence.

Paradoxalement, elle aurait du pouvoir lui hurler des insanités, lui intimer de ne plus l'approcher, l'incendier de toute part. Mais elle était bien trop faible pour cela. Sinistre amour auquel elle vient de naître ? Elle redoubla le pas, espérant parvenir à l'entrée avant qu'il ne lui assène ses ultimes paroles. Ses dernières blessures. Mais elles ne vinrent jamais, et elle n'eut pas le courage de se retourner, de s'enquérir de son état, le sien était déjà assez déplorable. Elle s'engouffra au Terrier, passant sans un regard vers sa famille. Encore quelques instants et elle flancherait….Quelques instants et elle pourrait se libérer. Se libérer du joug de cette douleur. De pleurer de cette espoir perdue. Comme si elle avait toujours été enfermée dans une bulle et que soudainement elle explosait, la laissant sans ressource, sans aucune espèce de protection, vulnérable face aux assauts de la Providence, du Malheur…De Harry Potter.


	8. Ne jamais sous estimer son Sumbolon

Noël.

La symbolique que portait ces quatre lettres n'avait plus aucun secret pour Ginny Weasley. Les traditions familiales malgré leur désuétude, les pitreries de ses frères bien qu'elle soit la principale victime de leurs coups bas, les réprimandes de sa mère, l'amusement de son père. Oui. Tout cela elle en connaissait la saveur, elle y avait goûté et avec le temps elle avait su apprendre à l'adorer. Qui aurait pu imaginer que la petite fille de cinq ans qui comptait les jours la séparant de ces prochaines festivités ressentirait leur amertume, une fois adolescente ? Qui aurait cru que la délicate rêveuse puisse devenir cette pessimiste et désespérée adulte ? Le cœur lourd, elle accrochait les branches de houx, évitant de temps à autre, un Feuxfou Fuseboum inventé par Fred et Georges. Sans un sourire, elle dégnoma le jardin et ceux malgré les frasques de Ron qui n'en rataient pas une pour se faire mordre. Et cette scène lui était d'autant plus douloureuse que lorsqu'un rictus franchissait ses lèvres, elle affrontait _son _regard et en perdait la moindre envie. Elle se contentait de faire ce qu'on lui demandait de faire, ne mettant guère plus dans ses regards ce qui étaient nécessaires que la courtoisie ne mette. Aucune émotion de trop, cela devrait être suffisant. Charlie ne serait pas au Terrier pour ce Noël, elle l'avait appris ce matin, l'Ordre lui avait assigné une nouvelle mission. Elle avait retint un juron, contenue sa rage, et pourquoi ? Elle en avait assez de cette foutue guerre où tous en oubliaient de vivre, de profiter des derniers moments qui leur étaient peut-être accordés. Ils courraient après une victoire, envisageant une défaite mais nul parmi eux ne s'interrogeait sur l'instant présent. Quelle absurdité que de croire qu'en provoquant plus vite la guerre, ils réussiraient à s'en débarrasser ! La folie des hommes !

Elle éplucha une énième pomme de terre d'un geste rageur. Elle pourrait ne plus exister…Demain ou dans une semaine, dans un mois ou dans une année…Si c'était le cas, elle aurait aimé pouvoir dire qu'elle avait bien vécu, qu'elle ne regrettait en rien ceux qu'elle laissait... Elle aurait aimé être égoïste pour s'en foutre du monde, du nombre de morts qui occupaient les pages entières de la Gazette…Elle aurait aimé s'en foutre des saccages que provoquaient les Mangemorts…Et elle aurait pu s'en foutre si les gens qui l'entouraient cesser de se penser héros et se contenter d'être homme rien qu'une fois dans leur existence. Et elle ne pensait qu'à _lui _ en affirmant cela. Il se pensait apte à détruire le Mal, se pensait apte à changer le monde…Se penser être le centre du monde. Mais il ne se rendait pas compte qu'il n'était qu'un jeune homme de 17 ans, et que ce n'était pas son rôle de tout diriger, de tout ériger. Il devait se contenter d'être un adolescent et ce malgré les dires de cette foutue prophétie. Et s'il était assez fou pour vouloir être ce leader, elle aurait pu le soutenir s'il était moins borné, ancré dans ses positions…Elle était perdue…Dans ce qu'elle disait, dans ce qu'elle pensait…Il la rendait folle dans tous les sens du terme, à tel point qu'elle n'avait qu'une seule envie, disparaître. Fuir…Le fuir. A lui seul, il était le plus paradoxal des êtres, un vase d'antinomies.

Dans un élan de rage, elle enfonça, par inadvertance, la lame dans sa paume avant que sous le coup de la douleur elle ne lâche tout ce qu'elle avait dans les mains et qu'un gémissement ne franchisse la barrière de ses lèvres. C'était lacérant, douloureux et pourtant moindre face à ce qu'elle avait vécu jusqu'alors. Elle plaça sa main sous le robinet, essuyant délicatement sa plaie.

_ Satané Potter ! Grogna-t-elle, gémissant une nouvelle fois face à une salve de douleur. Elle saisit un torchon qui traînait sur la table et recouvrit sa main. Cela lui brûlait à présent. Elle allait devoir montrer cela à sa mère, bon sang ! Elle déglutit à l'idée avant de se saisir d'une éponge pour nettoyer le sang qu'elle avait laissé traîner sur la lame du couteau et sur le sol purpurin. Sa mère allait vraiment la tuer cette fois…Depuis quand était-elle devenue aussi inconsciente, distraite ? Un seul nom répondait à tous ces maux. Satané Potter !

Elle heurta les semelles d'un nouvel arrivant qu'elle n'avait pas entendu approcher. Distraite et inconsciente ! Son cœur se mit à battre vigoureusement à l'idée que ce ne soit un de ses frères avant qu'elle ne reconnaisse lesdites chaussures….Son rythme cardiaque dédoubla à tel point qu'elle pensait qu'il s'échapperait au moindre mouvement qu'elle ferait. Que faisait-il là ? Elle percevait parfaitement le bruit de sa respiration, forte, bruyante…Il était…Enervé ? Au nom de quel droit serait-il énervé ? Et surtout de quoi pouvait-il bien être agacé ? Elle était seule en cuisine, sa mère s'occupant du linge à l'étage.

Soudainement, sa main saisit le bras de la jeune fille l'électrisant totalement, à tel point qu'elle en perdit son éponge, la força à se redresser puis l'entraîna à l'étage, à vive allure. Elle n'eut le temps de protester, le temps de réagir, de résister. Il était pressé, soucieux…Une aura sombre l'entourait, elle la percevait. Il émanait parfois de drôle de sentiments qui lui faisait de suite percevoir l'état dans lequel il était. Et dans ces cas-là, elle avait tendance à attendre que l'orage passe, sachant qu'elle n'avait pas le droit d'intervenir dans sa vie, restant cependant dans les coulisses. Elle savait la maison déserte. Tous dehors ! Là où le jeune homme devait être également. Le sang battait là où Harry avait agrippé son bras. Il ne se rendait pas compte de la blessure qu'il lui infligeait aussi bien physique que morale. Parce que si elle souffrait outre mesure, son toucher bouleversait quelque chose en elle comme si tout se défaisait. Il s'engouffra dans la salle de bain, refermant la porte à sa suite et extirpant du placard sous l'évier, la pochette de premier secours. Elle le regarda faire, ébahi alors qu'il la faisait asseoir sur le rebord de la baignoire et dégageait le torchon de sa main écarlate. Pourquoi ferait-il cela ? En quoi cela le concernait-il ? Il se saisit d'une ouate et d'un antiseptique dont l'odeur lui fit plisser le nez.

_ Je peux savoir ce qui te prend s'enquit-elle, irritée à présent.

_ Tu es inconsciente, le sais-tu ? Totalement et irrévocablement inconsciente ? Cela te plaît-il de m'inquiéter, de me torturer ainsi ?

Elle n'avait pas le droit de réagir ainsi, de faire cela. Un tel geste n'aurait jamais dû avoir lieu. Il l'avait cru assez forte pour contenir sa douleur un court moment puis il avait pensé qu'elle l'oublierait. Il avait encore une fois sous-estimé leurs sentiments. Elle en venait à se mutiler… Il…Elle ne pouvait pas en arriver à cela, il ne méritait pas sa douleur. Il n'était qu'un simple homme. Elle en connaîtrait d'autres biens plus stables, plus méritants. Elle pourrait avoir un meilleur avenir que ce qu'il pouvait lui offrir si avenir il avait.

_ De quoi parles-tu Harry ?

Malgré l'agitation émanant de lui, les gestes du jeune homme demeuraient doux, agréable presque. Il nettoyait délicatement la plaie. Aïe ! Elle agrippa le poignet de son ami en grimaçant. Il pouvait s'estimer heureux, elle le détestait à présent. Il retint un frisson à son contact, il ne devait pas…flancher…Il devait omettre ce toucher, ne pas penser au grain parfait de sa peau…Ce n'était pas un contact volontaire. Il devait être plus fort…Pouvoir supporter.

Lorsqu'elle se rendit compte du geste qu'elle venait de faire, elle se rétracta aussitôt préférant la douleur physique que celle qui lui lacérait le cœur à sa simple présence. Il entoura sa main d'une bande. Il eut un lourd soupir avant de prendre place près d'elle sur le bord de cette baignoire. Elle fut stupéfaite par ses réactions. Que lui prenait-il ? Il semblait bouleversé. Elle eut besoin de toute sa volonté pour retenir sa main valide de se glisser le long de sa joue, d'en tracer le contour dans l'espoir de le rassurer. Il ne le souhaitait pas. Il ne le voulait pas. Dans ce cas, pourquoi continuait-il à lui prouver qu'il tenait à elle ?

_ Harry, que t'arrive-t-il ?

_ Je refuse Ginny que tu te mutiles pour moi lâcha-t-il, ses prunelles irradiant d'une flamboyante lueur.

Pourquoi se mutilerait-elle ? Soudain, tout s'éclaircit et elle ne put contenir son hilarité. Comment pouvait-il croire cela ? Ce serait vraiment mal la connaître. Elle avait toujours eu une certaine force de caractère et elle avait cru qu'il en avait eu connaissance. Visiblement, ce n'était pas le cas. Il parut un instant ébahi par sa réaction. Le prenait-elle pour un fou ? Pensait-elle qu'il n'avait pas vu ce qui se passait ? Qu'il n'avait pas compris ?

La sombre aura qui émanait du jeune homme s'accentua au point que la jeune fille comprit qu'il était parfaitement sérieux et qu'elle lui devait des explications. Ce qui était particulièrement stupide dans la mesure où elle n'avait rien à se reprocher. Au fond d'elle, elle était néanmoins amusée qu'il eut l'arrogance de se penser indispensable, bien que ce soit le cas. Elle devait admettre qu'il était cependant impliqué dans sa blessure vu qu'il était la cause de ses tourments.

_ Excuse moi de te faire tomber de ton piédestal mais je ne te laisserais pas avoir l'arrogance de croire que je me suis mutilée pour toi. Il se trouve que je découpais des pommes de terres et que distraite, je me blessais. En résumé, c'était un accident, un simple accident.

Pouvait-il la croire ? Ne serait-ce pas arrogant comme elle le soulignait si bien ? Considérant un moment la jeune fille face à lui, il se rendait compte que c'était plausible et bien plus cohérent que ces hâtives déductions. Il aimait Ginny, cette jeune femme si forte, capable de braver tant d'obstacles. Ginny n'était pas lâche. Elle n'était pas lui. Il détourna les yeux un moment, mal à l'aise. Il devait admettre l'avoir mérité. L'embarras qui avait pris place entre eux dessina un sourire sur les lèvres de la jeune Weasley. Se relevant, elle eut un moment d'arrêt, la main sur la poignée de la porte. Constatant qu'elle ne s'en allait toujours pas, il consentit à affronter son regard. Et contrairement à ce qu'il avait cru voir, à savoir de la colère, de l'amusement, il vit une certaine tendresse, une chaleur qui estompa un peu sa sombre humeur, revigorant ses pestes pensées.

_ Merci pour…Enfin, les soins…

Il secoua la tête, l'air de dire qu'elle ne lui devait rien. Elle aurait aimé le prendre dans ses bras et lui assurait que ce n'était pas parce qu'elle ne s'était pas lacérée qu'elle l'en aimait moins. La folie se manifestait de diverses façons. Elle avait juste trouvé un autre exutoire.

_ Excuse moi d'avoir douté de toi…Je savais que tu n'étais pas de ce genre là mais embrumé par mon inquiétude, j'ai laissé faire mon impulsivité.

Il fallait qu'elle sorte de cette espace clos où son cœur déraisonnait et sa raison divaguait. Il fallait qu'elle retrouve un semblant de dignité pour ne pas avoir à lui sauter au cou. Il fallait qu'elle cesse de penser qu'il dirait autre chose que l'exposé des nobles et stupides raisons pour lesquels ils n'avaient pas le droit d'être ensemble. Un exposé tellement incomplet, tellement peu plausible qu'elle aurait pu penser qu'il n'y mettait pas assez de conviction. Elle aurait pu flancher, elle aurait pu encore remettre sur le tapis le sujet de leur discorde mais non. Pas maintenant. Elle était épuisée de courir après cet homme qui ne pensait qu'à la rejeter. Elle voulait juste une paisible et tranquille journée sans avoir à pleurer sitôt la nuit tombée. Elle se contenta d'opiner et quitta les lieux. Oui. Elle fuyait mais non par lâcheté, elle le faisait uniquement pour se sauvegarder.

Il aurait pu la retenir et il y avait pensé mais c'était mieux ainsi. C'était mieux tout simplement. Pour qui ? A présent, il était incapable d'y répondre.


	9. Ne jamais omettre son Sumbolon

_Avec une hargne qu'il avait alors si parfaitement dissimulé, il sortit de sous son abri, assénant un coup d'épée sur l'épaule de son ennemi avant de prendre appui sur celle-ci, arrachant une nouvelle plainte de douleur du pauvre animal et d'atterrir à quelques pas derrière celui qui s'écroula en un instant, sans aucune chance de survie. Le jeune homme jeta son épée à quelques mètres de lui avant de dégainer sa baguette et de se tourner vers son prochain assaillant. Il tomba alors sur un miroir où ne fut projeté que son propre reflet ainsi que le minotaure gisait derrière lui sauf qu'il n'était plus vraiment lui-même. Son regard d'un argent si pure de la teinte du sang de licorne perçait sous sa chevelure blanche, transparaissant au-dessus de sa barbe de la même teinte. A sa ceinture brillait l'anneau d'Asthénora, fille de Lune, signe de son allégeance à la confrérie. Le bout de sa baguette d'où luisait des fils d'argent heurta le miroir qui lui faisait face, faisant vibrer la main qui la tenait. Essoufflé, le vieillard qui l'était, se contempla un long moment avant de baisser les yeux...Honteux. Il caressa de ses doigts flétris par le temps, l'instrument de sa rage avant de se détourner de son image. _

Il se réveilla soudainement comme si le rideau se baissait sur une scène qui ne souhaitait lui en montrer davantage. Comme si pour l'instant, il n'était pas nécessaire qu'il en sache plus. Il se redressa, tentant de reprendre son souffle, recouvrir ses esprits. Il entendit les ronflements rassurant de son meilleur ami accompagnant dans une singulière harmonie le bruissement des feuillages, le grésillement de quelques insectes, le tic tac de l'horloge sur la table de chevet, les battements désordonnés de son propre cœur. Il rabattit ses couvertures sur le côté, jetant un coup d'oeil sur l'horloge. 6H30... Le jour était proche et déjà quelques lueurs pouvaient être perçues à l'horizon. L'aube saluait le paysage tout en laissant le temps à sa comparse la nuit de prendre le large.

Le jeune homme se leva, appréciant un court moment le silence qui régnait dans la maison, le silence accueillant et chaleureux du Terrier, réconfortant et apaisant d'une stabilité. Au sein de ses murs, il était encore percevable pour les plus attentifs, les rires insouciants des enfants qu'ils avaient vu grandir, les grondements malhabiles de parents trop aimants et les disputes futiles de vieux adolescents. L'insouciance de l'enfance, la vigueur de l'adolescence, une vie de famille tout simplement. C'était ce genre de foyer que Harry avait toujours voulu fonder. Il avait souvent imaginé un futur qui se dessinerait de cette manière mais cela, c'était avant. Avant tout cela. Au souvenir de son sacrifice, il revint à cette réalité où le sort du monde ne saurait attendre. Il se saisit de sa baguette qui ne quittait ses côtés pour refaire son lit. Prenant quelques affaires, il sortit silencieusement de cet chambre, sachant que le sommeil ne lui viendrait plus.

Il enfila lentement ses vêtements, prenant soin de conserver près de son cœur, le minuscule médaillon que lui avait confié Ginny lorsqu'il avait dû s'entraîner la première fois. Elle ignorait ce qui se tramait, elle n'était au courant de rien et encore moins de la prophétie mais elle avait sentit qu'il avait besoin d'encouragements, qu'il avait besoin d'elle tout simplement. Elle avait défait ce médaillon qu'elle conservait depuis l'enfance, le lui confiant et lui intimant de ne le lui rendre que lorsqu'il se sentirait sain et sauf, lorsqu'il serait convaincu de ne plus avoir à craindre quoique ce soit, lorsqu'il recouvrirait une vie normale. Il avait déposé un baiser sur son front, s'attardant particulièrement sur ses joues avant de se retirer tout aussi vite, regrettant déjà d'avoir faibli. C'était à peine deux années auparavant et ils en étaient toujours là, au même point. Elle lui donnait plus que ce qu'il pouvait lui rendre mais elle n'avait jamais demandé davantage. Sauf maintenant. Maintenant, elle lui demandait l'impensable.

Il jeta sa cape sur son bras avant de sortir de la salle de bain, prenant les escaliers aussi discrètement qu'il put. Il évita la troisième planche en partant du haut qui grinçait atrocement, conséquence d'une des farces des facétieux jumeaux, maintint de sa poigne, la rambarde entre la sixième et la septième marche, rasa le mur à la dernière marche et atterrit sur le plancher sur la pointe des pieds. Il connaissait cette maison depuis fort longtemps, à tel point qu'il avait l'illusion d'y avoir grandi. Cela n'était qu'en partie vrai. Il n'était pas un Weasley, il en avait conscience mais les Weasley en avait fait un membre de leur famille. Il eut un sourire à cette pensée, avant de rejoindre la cheminée où il prit une poignée de poudre de Cheminette.

_Sois prudent

La voix venant de derrière lui fit presque lâcher le contenu de sa main qu'il retint du bout des doigts. Il se retourna lentement pour faire face à Molly Weasley qui lui sourit d'un air bienveillant. Il le lui rendit, opinant lentement avant de s'engouffrer dans l'âtre, se penchant légèrement. Il pensait cependant avoir été assez prudent pour ne réveiller personne. Ce fut comme si elle lisait dans ses pensées et se pensait obliger de le rasséréner.

_J'avais dû mal à retrouver le sommeil. Je suis certaine que tu peux comprendre cela. Je te préparerais des pancakes à ton retour.

_Merci Molly.

Elle se retira dans la cuisine, le laissant à ses besognes. Elle avait renoncé depuis longtemps à le tenir à l'écart de ce qu'il se passait, sachant qu'il était le plus impliqué et que cela ne saurait en être autrement. Il jeta la poudre dans l'âtre et déclara d'une voix claire «Bureau de Dumbledore ».

Dans un ouragan de poudre et de centre, il disparut d'un cadre pour apparaître dans un autre, tout aussi familier. Il aurait pu paraître bien tôt de se présenter auprès du directeur de Pourdlard à telle heure mais Harry savait ne pas avoir à se formaliser. Comme il l'avait prévu, Dumbledore était assis derrière son bureau, contemplant un étrange objet cliqueter. A l'arrivée du jeune homme, son visage s'éclaira, comme si ce dernier lui apportait la distraction dont il avait besoin.

_Harry! Quel plaisir de te voir de si bonne heure !

_Bonjour Professeur. Qu'est-ce que cette chose ?

Le jeune homme prit place dans un des fauteuils, faisant face au bureau et au directeur par la même occasion. Ce dernier posa le bout de sa baguette sur l'objet qui cessa toute activité et redevint amorphe. Il haussa ensuite les épaules, malicieux.

_Rien de bien utile, malheureusement. J'espérais une distraction que tu m'apportes. Y aurait-il quelque chose dont tu aimerais parler ?

Le jeune Potter se contenta de lui raconter son étrange rêve, aussi insensé que les précédents. Il était sûrement arrivé à bien d'autres d'avoir de tels songes mais Harry savait ne pouvoir se fier à cette simple explication. Autrefois, ils avaient été de si précieux avertissements. Il ne put s'empêcher d'ébouriffer ses cheveux, en émettant un soupir. Il sentait le regard méticuleux du directeur sur lui mais refusait de s'offrir à une quelconque analyse. Il se trouva donc obliger d'ajouter sur un ton léger.

_Ce n'est pas grand chose mais je souhaitais vous en informer.

_Tu as bien fait, Harry. Continues ainsi. Pour l'instant, nous ne pouvons qu'attendre qu'ils se précisent. Ce simple changement de scène est déjà annonciateur. De quoi ? Nous l'ignorons encore.

_Et cet anneau d'Asthénora, fille de Lune ? Qui est-elle ?

Le directeur fut pensif un moment, contemplant l'objet qui traînait toujours sur son bureau avant de lever son regard vers le jeune homme face à lui, si courageux et si éprouvé. Il aurait tant aimé qu'il ne connaisse pas tout cela. Au bout d'un moment, il finit par s'exprimer.

_Il s'agit d'une légende que beaucoup infirment bien évidemment, comme toute légende. Selon celle-ci, Asthénora serait la fille de Sélène, déesse de la Lune et d'Endymion, le jeune berger qu'elle endormit éternellement pour qu'il conserve sa beauté. En réalité, celui-ci était un sorcier qui devrait gésir aux alentours de l'ancienne Phénicie.

Asthénora était une demi-déesse d'une grande beauté mais surtout dotée d'une humilité qui la rendait presque humaine. Elle aimait tendrement l'humanité qu'elle portait en elle. Hersé et Pandia, filles de Zeus et de Sélène, craignant de voir leur demi-soeur, adulée, réussirent à convaincre leur père de la menace que représentait Asthénora pour la communauté divine. Une sorcière ne pouvait être déesse. Zeus la bannit du cercle divin et ordonna à ses plus nobles chevaliers de l'exterminer. L'adorable Sélène, ne supportant l'idée de perdre sa fille, réussit à la dissimuler dans la forêt de Syowen sur une île de l'archipel britannique.

Toujours selon la légende, des sorciers, amoureux d'Asthénora avaient juré de protéger celle-ci aux prix de leur vie.

Le levé du soleil interrompit un instant le directeur dans ses explications. Les deux hommes contemplèrent presque religieusement les rayons qui transperçaient à l'horizon, passant outre le haut vitrail qui s'élevait derrière le vieil homme. Des rayons qui se faufilèrent dans l'obscure endroit, redonnant une vie à ce qui semblait être remonté à cette époque de mythes, ramenant lentement le jeune homme à son monde, à l'instant et à ce qu'il y avait laissé. Il se redressa sur sa chaise, méditant les dernières paroles de Dumbledore. Cette tendance des sorciers à se réduire à l'état de sbires provoqueraient la chute de leur communauté.

Pourquoi ces sorciers se seraient rallier à une femme ? Aussi divine soit-elle ? Cela ne pouvait pas être pour sa simple beauté. Cela n'était que pour embellir la légende. Il devait forcément y avoir une autre raison.

Au bout d'un moment, une sinueuse idée s'inséra dans l'esprit tourmenté d'Harry. Une idée lui paraissant assez logique pour être partagé.

_Professeur, si Asthénora portait une grande affection pour cette part sorcière en elle, il se pourrait que son principal désir fut de la protéger d'éventuels représailles de Zeus, de protéger cette communauté qui est son seul refuge à présent. Etant sbire d'Asthénora, je suppose que j'aimerais conserver ce en quoi elle tient le plus. Dans notre cas, la communauté sorcière. Se pourrait-il alors que ces gardiens d'Asthénora ne soient finalement que les gardes du monde sorcier?

Des étincelles pétillèrent dans les yeux amusés de Albus Dumbledore. Il n'en attendait pas moins du jeune homme, face à lui. Il en était arrivé à la même conclusion lorsqu'il avait entendu pour la première fois, cette légende. Il se contenta de relever ses lunettes en demi-lunes sur son nez aquilin avant de lui répondre.

_Il ne s'agit que d'une légende, Harry.

_Entrer dans le monde sorcier m'aura appris qu'au fondement de toute légende, il y a forcément une part de vérité.

Le directeur opina lentement, ne pouvant cacher davantage son amusement.

_Je n'aurais pu mieux le dire. Cependant, cela ne serait que des spéculations que tes rêves finiront peut-être par éclaircir.

_Nous allons donc devoir attendre des spéculations oniriques pour éclaircir nos prétendues hypothèses. Cela me paraît effectivement très clair.

Le rire du directeur à cette réplique du jeune homme fut communicatif. Il était vrai qu'ils se basaient sur tant d'hypothèses que le jeune Potter avait l'impression de s'éloigner de plus en plus de la vérité. Mais _« lorsqu'on a écarté l'impossible, ce qui reste, aussi improbable est nécessairement la vérité »(Arthur Conan Doyle). _

Harry jeta un coup d'oeil sur l'horloge qui trônait dans le bureau du vieux directeur, près des tableaux, pour la plupart endormis, des anciens directeurs de Poudlard. Il était encore tôt pour que Molly escompte sa présence. La plupart des habitants du Terrier n'était sûrement pas encore levé. Penser à ces habitants le ramenait forcément à la voir parmi eux. Combien de fois ne s'était-elle pas endormie à ses côtés lors d'innombrables conversations quand l'insomnie les guettait ? Combien de fois ne l'avait-il pas soulevé dans ses bras, appréciant son souffle chaud contre son cou , la menant dans ses draps ? Combien de fois avait-il profité de l'occasion pour la contempler tout en se retenant d'en faire davantage ?

_Quelles pensées te captivent tant, cher ami ?

Sortant brusquement de ses pensées, à l'entente de cette voix, le jeune Potter secoua la tête comme pour en retirer toute mauvaise pensée avant d'avoir un sourire de circonstance.

_Je me demandais juste quand aurait lieu la prochaine réunion.

_Juste après la veillée de Noël répondit le directeur, dardant son élève d'un regard inquisiteur, regard qui incita ce dernier à détourner les yeux. Albus Dumbledore avait un don. Celui de voir à travers son entourage même si ces derniers n'en avaient aucune envie. Parfois, Harry avait l'impression d'être en présence d'un grand-père, bien trop curieux.

_Comment se porte Miss Granger ? S'enquit soudainement Dumbledore.

Face à cette étonnante question, le jeune homme scruta son directeur, circonspect. Dumbledore ne s'exprimait pas par hasard.

_Bien, il me semble.

_Fort bien. Il n'y a rien de plus important que la santé Harry. Un vieil homme comme moi en sait quelque chose.

_Je vous crois poursuivit Harry, essayant de voir où le directeur l'emmenait.

_Vous comptez énormément pour elle déclara Dumbledore, de plus en plus amusé.

_Comme elle compte immensément pour moi répliqua le jeune homme, comprenant enfin ce qui se tramait derrière tous ces non-dits. Dumbledore était doté d'un sacré humour dont Harry ne partageait pas toujours toutes les saveurs. Il devait admettre néanmoins que sur ce coup-là, le vieil homme ne s'en était pas si mal tiré. S'imaginer avec Hermione était une chose tellement improbable, tellement insensée que le jeune homme ne put retenir un rire.

_Je suis ainsi heureux que son cœur ait choisi Ron. Je n'aurais pu supporter que ma sœur ne connaisse ce sentiment.

Le vieil homme opina, comprenant qu'il s'était fourvoyé et acceptant le sous-entendu sans broncher. Après tout, il n'escomptait pas terminer la conversation ainsi. Il voulait comprendre les raisons de la distance parfois soudaine qu'imposait le jeune homme à son entourage, se plongeant dans une retraite forcée.

_Il est vrai qu'il n'existe aucun sentiment aussi merveilleux que celui-là

Effectivement pensa Harry alors qu'il opinait, absent. C'était une conception étrange qui lui était inconnu. Il avait tant cherché à s'en éloigner qu'il ne se souvenait même plus de sa couleur. Le visage de Ginny s'imposa à lui, à ses pensées, lui en refusant toute autre.

_Vous m'avez tant de fois répété que ce pouvoir que je détenais contre Voldemort était l'amour. Comment suis-je censé le combattre si j'ignore ce qu'il en ait ?

_Tu as déjà aimé Harry. Tes meilleurs amis, ton parrain, les Weasleys. Cet amour que tu leur portes est une arme dont Tom est dépourvu.

_Mais si cet amour que je leur porte cause leur perte. Si à cause de moi, ils périssent tous comme mes parents avant eux s'exclama Harry, révélant enfin à une personne, sa crainte la plus profonde.

_Ce n'est pas ton amour qui provoquerait leur perte, c'est leur obstination à vouloir continuer à aimer, même si ce serait la dernière chose qu'il ferait, c'est leur obstination à ne pas vouloir vivre sous un joug, à connaître les délices d'une vie sans craindre de périr à tout instant. Ils savent parfaitement ce qu'ils encourent Harry en s'engageant à tes côtés aussi bien physiquement que sentimentalement. Ce qu'ils te demandent en retard c'est un peu de ta confiance.

Le vieil homme se tut un moment laissant son élève assimiler ses propos avant de poursuivre, se rapprochant du fond du problème.

_Il ne t'ait pas t'interdit d'aimer, Harry et encore moins de vivre. Ce n'est pas parce que tu es destiné à le tuer que tu doives te transformer toi-même en cadavre. Tu es exceptionnel sans aucun doute mais tu es avant tout un jeune homme. Ne te considères pas comme mort alors que la bataille ne fut pas encore mené. Et ne refoules pas les sentiments que tu portes, c'est ce qui fait ta force, ce qui te distingue de Voldemort.

_Et s'il lui arrivait quelque chose? S'il se servait d'elle pour m'atteindre? Confia enfin le jeune homme, si prêt d'être convaincu mais n'osant trop y espérer.

Ses derniers mots résonnèrent dans l'immense bureau avec une certaine force, suintant d'un espoir trop longtemps retenu, puissant d'une faiblesse qu'il ne pouvait contenir davantage et que seul lui, Dumbledore, pouvait apercevoir en l'instant. Une faiblesse qu'il ne montrerait à nul autre car il s'agissait du point faible de Harry Potter. Ce dernier passa d'ailleurs une main dans ses cheveux, les ébouriffant davantage. Il eut un soupir de lassitude, signe qu'il y avait longtemps songé et n'y avait trouvé nulle issue. C'était une impasse sentimentale. La raison de son désarroi.

_C'est un risque Harry. Un risque que tout être prend lorsqu'il se prend à aimer. Ceci ne te serait pas propre. S'autoriser à aimer quelqu'un revient à accepter de le perdre, de quelque manière que ce soit. Cette jeune personne pourrait sortir de chez elle et se noyait dans le lac qui en ait à la proximité.

A ces mots, Harry sursauta. Comment avait-il su ? Il avait pourtant été des plus prudents. Ses joues s'empourprèrent à son insu, ce qui provoqua l'hilarité de son mentor.

_Je suis peut-être un vieil homme Harry mais certaines choses ne peuvent m'échapper. Miss Weasley est une femme dotée d'une incroyable force et d'une intelligence sans limite. Je suis certain qu'elle a conscience du risque qu'elle prend. Il te revient donc de savoir si tu es prêt à le prendre également.

_L'avez-vous déjà pris ? Osa demander Harry, au bout d'un moment.

_Non...Et il ne se passe pas un jour sans que je le regrette...

Le soleil s'était enfin éveillé, illuminant pleinement le bureau que le jeune homme quittait. Albus Dumbledore, prestigieux directeur de Poudlard, se tourna vers les hauts vitraux derrière lui et eut un soupir en contemplant la vie au-dehors.

_Il se ne passe pas un jour sans que je le regrette...


	10. Joyeux Noël part I

Pour une année encore, ils étaient tous réunis. Ils ignoraient encore la durée de cette éphémère bonheur. Qui serait le prochain à porter le deuil ? Quel nom ornerait la prochaine tombe ? N'étais-ce pas particulièrement horrible que de devoir penser à la mort, le jour où nous célébrions la vie ? Harry n'arrivait cependant à le voir autrement, à ne pas profiter des rires de son parrain, des farces des jumeaux, des embrassades de Molly comme si demain n'aurait lieu. Trop de paramètres lui étaient incontrôlables dans l'équation que constituait sa vie. Secouant la tête, il passa l'assiette de purée que réclamait Ron depuis une demi-heure. Il lui jeta un regard torve, auquel il répondit par un sourire d'excuse avant de revenir à leur réalité. Cette réalité où ils étaient saufs, heureux. Aussi illusoire soit-elle.

-Il est vrai que je n'ai pas mis les pieds dans votre antre depuis un moment, _mea culpa_ s'exclama Sirius, faussement attristé.

-Sur quoi travaillez-vous en ce moment ? Répliqua Bill avant que Fleur ne passe un doigt attendri sur le coin de ses lèvres, là où demeurait une goutte de sauce de canne-berge.

-Si nous te le révélions cher frère...commença Georges

-Cela nous obligerait à te tuer...poursuivit Fred

-Ce qui déplairait à une jeune française terminèrent-ils en choeur, provoquant les sourires de la tablée et les rougissements de l'intéressée.

Bill se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel avant de passer un bras sur les épaules de sa dulcinée. Cette vision réchauffa le cœur de Molly, bien que regrettant l'attitude légèrement froide de la jeune femme, se trouvait enhardi par l'ostensible amour qu'elle portait à son fils. Ginny, quant à elle, avait dû mal à contempler cette simple marque d'amour car cela lui pesait sur le cœur. En réalité, elle les jalousait. Elle jalousait le fait qu'ils aient le droit d'avoir ce qui lui était interdit. Bien que le bonheur de son frère soit inestimable à ses yeux, elle n'arrivait pas à omettre ce sentiment d'injustice qui pointait le long de ses entrailles. Pour se redonner une contenance, elle tendit sa main pour se saisir du pichet de jus de citrouille au moment où Harry empoignait l'objet. Leurs doigts entrèrent en contact et ils les retirèrent vivement, leur regard se croisant un instant. Elle faillit se perdre dans ce regard émeraude et ce ne fut que sa voix qui la ramena à lui, à eux, aux autres.

-Je t'en prie déclara-t-il, presque à mi-voix.

Elle tenta un sourire qu'elle imaginait plus un rictus et se saisit de l'objet, le remerciant au passage. L'échange n'aura pu durer que quelques secondes mais il lui avait sembler éternel. Et elle continua à percevoir du coin de l'oeil, son regard sur elle, la déstabilisant totalement, la perturbant grandement. Il aurait voulu tendre sa main et du bout des doigts relevant son menton pour que son regard rencontre le sien. Il voulait juste se complaire dans son regard et qu'il le fasse exister. Il se savait ne pas avoir le droit. Il savait qu'il était parfaitement indigne d'elle de se jouer de ses sentiments de la sorte mais il avait tant de mal à comprendre ce qu'il était censé faire. Il aurait juste souhaiter que tout soit plus simple, qu'ils puissent être ensemble tout simplement.

-Mon filleul reste une tombe, peut-être sauras-tu m'éclairer Ron ?

A sa mention, le jeune homme tourna son regard vers son parrain qui, les yeux pétillants de malice, contemplait le jeune rouquin, mal à l'aise.

-En quoi serais-je une tombe, Sirius ?

-Deux semaines que j'enquête pour trouver celle qui aurait volé ton cœur. Tu ne peux pas le nier ! Déclara-t-il, tout sourire.

Se réajustant sur sa chaise, il se contenta d'occuper sa bouche et ses mains plutôt que de discourir davantage et de donner une occasion supplémentaire à son parrain de le torturer.

-Tu vois ? Tu restes stoïque ! Ron, Hermione, Ginny, un indice ?

N'étais-ce pas un comble ? Demander à la principale intéressée si elle avait connaissance du béguin qu'il lui portait. Sirius Black ne savait pas un quart de l'ironie qui se jouait. Cela aurait presque été tordant.

-Harry n'est pas très bavard Sirius, tu en as conscience s'enquit Remus, en adressant un regard appuyé à ce dernier, lui intimant silencieusement de cesser d'embarrasser le jeune homme.

-Je ne t'ai jamais rien caché, Lunard reprit ce dernier, au grand damne de son filleul.

Il sentait sur lui l'attention de Ron et Hermione, et celle plus discrète et moins visible de Ginny, mais il se contenta de planter ses prunelles émeraudes sur celles grises du meilleur ami de son père.

-Penses-tu Patmol que je me confierais devant une si grande tablée ?

-Nous sommes ta famille s'insurgea Fred, faussement vexé.

-Ce n'est pas un « non » ça, vous êtes tous d'accord ? J'ai donc bien raison, mon filleul a bien quelqu'un en vue.

-Je pourrais avoir la salade demanda soudainement Ginny, s'exprimant pour la première fois.

Harry la fixa alors qui tentait de se défiler, de faire taire cette conversation, de les sauver tous les deux. Cependant, nulle ne répondait à sa requête.

-Ça sent même la tentative de diversion à plein nez reprit Georges, amusé.

-Je n'arrive pas à croire que le sujet de conversation de ce repas de Noël soit les amours d'Harry Potter s'exclama Ron, ébahi.

-De quoi forger davantage sa légende ajouta Bill

-La salade s'il vous plaît répéta la jeune rousse, plus fort, fortement agacée à présent.

Le saladier était à présent à la droite d'Harry après que Tonks ait enfin fait attention à Ginny mais il refusait de pourvoir à sa demande. Il lui faudra lever les yeux, fourvoyer dans les siens. Elle pouvait faire cela. Elle pouvait lui offrir ce réconfort. Il en avait soudainement besoin.

-Molly, j'ai appris que les Moldus allumaient leur feu avec des amulettes, nous pourrions essayer ce soir informa Arthur

-Allons Ron, tu pourras enfin servir l'intérêt général ironisa Fred.

-L'intérêt général ? Parce que c'est de l'intérêt général de savoir qui a sur conquérir le cœur de l'Elu tonna Hermione, désabusée.

-Arthur chéri, je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée. L'an dernier, tu as voulu que nous branchions une guirlande électrique sur une prise d'appoint et ça s'est mal terminée.

-Evidemment, tout ce qui se rapporte à l'Elu est de l'intérêt général rétorqua Sirius, amusée.

-Il sera alors noté d'intérêt général que l'Elu est sourd s'exclama Ginny, en fusillant ce dernier du regard.

-Il est juste atteint de surdité partielle répliqua ce dernier.

-Mais non, Molly, tout se passera bien. C'était une simple erreur de court circuit rassura le patriarche des Weasley.

-Dans tout cela, nous dévions de notre sujet principal, qui est-elle ? Reprit le vieux maraudeur.

-Quelle importance cela peut-il avoir Sirius ? Cela ne signifiera pas pour autant que je convolerais l'été prochain s'enquit le jeune Potter.

Il la provoquait, il en avait conscience mais c'était plus fort que lui. Il voulait juste capturer son attention quelques instants encore.

-Je suis certaine qu'elle n'a pas la prétention de le croire également s'écria Ginny en se redressant entièrement.

-Nulle n'a cette prétention corrigea Sirius, légèrement pris au dépourvu.

-Hermione pourras-tu me conseiller ?

-Bien sûr Mr Weasley.

-Je n'ai jamais prétendu cela. Je tenais juste à le souligner à Sirius s'enquit Harry.

-Tu l'as rendu parfaitement clair. Tu le rends parfaitement clair chaque jour, à chaque maudit instant. Tu m' as fait comprendre que je n'avais rien à espérer, que nous n'étions pas « destinés ». Alors cesses tes sous entendues, cesses tes malversations. Et pour une fois, sois foutrement honnête avec toi même. Je t'aime Harry et ça, je ne l'ai jamais nié. Et je ne t'ai jamais rien demandé. Tu es venu à moi, tu m'as avoué tes sentiments avant de les remballer dans leur splendide carquois et de, juste, disparaître...En me laissant pourtant confuse et sans réponse. Alors, oui Sirius, je suis supposément la fille qui a su conquérir le cœur d'Harry Potter bien que parfois, je doute vraiment de son existence. Oui, Fred et Georges, je suis toujours la jeune fille stupide qui attend l'Elu en espérant que l'intérêt général ne passera pas toujours avant elle. Et oui Harry, je n'ai jamais eu la prétention de croire que je serais plus à tes yeux que la sœur de ton meilleur ami, que ton amie. J'ai juste eu la prétention de croire que je pouvais être importante à tes yeux. Veuillez m'excuser à présent.

Elle repoussa doucement sa chaise et se dirigea vers la cuisine, en retenant au plus profond d'elle-même les sanglots ravageurs qui menaçaient de se déverser. Le silence qui s'abattit sur les lieux la rendait encore plus mal à l'aise. Elle redoubla ainsi le pas et disparut derrière le bois protecteur des portes de sa cuisine. Heureuse d'avoir tenu jusque là, elle s'appuya sur l'évier, projetant son regard sur l'épaisse couche blanche que laissait entrevoir la vitre sous ses yeux avant que l'ensemble ne s'obscurcisse sous l'assaut de l'ennemi. Elle ferma les yeux, espérant le retenir mais il vaincu, plus fort, plus entreprenant. Le chagrin.

Les regards convergèrent sur le jeune homme qui observa l'objet de son amour disparaître à travers les portes closes. Il eut un instant d'hésitation, un instant où il se demanda s'il devait vraiment laisser court à son instinct ou le brider au profit de sa raison. Un instant où défilèrent sous ses yeux les multitudes de possibilités que lui offraient une vie avec Ginny et une vie où elle n'y serait point. Un instant pour évaluer les conséquences de sa perte, en quoi cela impacterait sa propre vie.

-Excusez moi murmura-t-il.


	11. Joyeux Noël part II

Les cheveux d'un roux, particulier et unique, contrastèrent avec l'immuable blanc qui s'étalait par delà elle. Une ambiance froide, glaciale qui semblait si inhabituel dans cette chaleureuse cuisine du Terrier, une cuisine à l'image de ses propriétaires. Chaleureuse, accueillante et modeste.

Une ambiance, cependant, en cohérence, en totale symbiose avec l'effroi qui s'était épris des entrailles de la jeune fille lorsqu'elle avait perçu le grincement de la porte, signifiant l'entrée d'un nouvel arrivant, lorsqu'elle reconnu la démarche familière, tant de fois observée, tant de fois admirée à la dérobée, lorsque son corps reconnut le sien, lorsqu'elle le sentit à quelques pas derrière elle, lorsque son souffle lui effleurait presque la nuque.

Et lorsque son odeur embauma l'air qu'elle inspirait. Elle fut presque tentée de retenir sa respiration pour qu'il n'ait pas une telle emprise sur elle. Mais...C'était comme si son être en avait besoin. Elle était pathétiquement pathétique, amoureuse invétérée de cet homme qui lui arrachait le cœur à chaque occasion qu'il trouvait.

Cette pensée motiva le peu de colère qu'elle arriva à amasser en sa présence. Elle se retourna brusquement, lui faisant face, espérant au fond d'elle que son visage ne soit pas odieusement défigurée par les larmes traîtresses, par l'insupportable chagrin qui la tenaillait, priant pour qu'elle ne craque pas devant lui.

-Pourquoi ? Pourquoi t'obstines-tu à me piétiner ? Nous avons été clairs...Tu as été clair...Alors...Restons-en là...Retournes à ta vie...Je veux qu'on me rende la mienne. Cette attitude ne te correspond pas...Ces disputes ne nous correspondent pas. Tu étais mon ami, Harry. Je te vouais et je te voue un amour incommensurable mais il n'empêchait que je te considérais comme tel tant j'étais persuadée que tu ne me verrais jamais autrement. Mais..Tu t'es montré...Tu t'es ouvert à moi. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi avoir faire cela si tu étais si sur de ne jamais vouloir de moi ?

Elle se tut un instant, rassemblant un soupçon de courage. Elle en avait tant usé ce soir qu'elle se sentait...Vidée. Elle avait tant de mal à demeurer stoïque face à lui, face à ses yeux d'un émeraude si rare, d'une tristesse si peu commune. Elle était définitivement atteinte si elle se laissait mouvoir par ce regard, si la simple perception de la tristesse du jeune homme la torturait davantage. Pire encore, si les éclats de souffrance que tentaient de contenir ses prunelles, ne la tailladaient pas à chaque mouvement qu'elles apposaient sur elle.

-Nous devons arrêter, Harry, arrêter de se chercher sans jamais se trouver, sans jamais chercher à se trouver. Tu...As la destinée du monde sorcier entre tes mains...Et je veux t'aider dans cette tâche, je veux combattre ce fléau qui nous...nous détruit jour après jour...Mais ça...Cette relation qu'on s'impose ne nous aidera pas et n'aidera, d'ailleurs, personne. Tu dois poursuivre ta vie...Et ce qui s'est passé, ce soir, ne saurait se perpétrer. J'aimerais...J'aimerais que l'on redevienne amis...Mais c'est impossible...Je ne sais même plus ce que je veux...Si je te veux encore dans ma vie. Tu as peut-être raison...Tu n'es pas fait pour moi...Et on n'est pas destinés à être ensemble. C'est pour cela que tout ce que nous touchons se brise, y compris nous-même.

-Gin...

-Non...Je t'en prie. Tu...Tu vas encore...me dire de belles phrases et me confondre totalement...Tu vas détruire toutes mes bonnes résolutions...Tu vas encore...être toi-même, cet être si peu haïssable...Je veux vraiment te haïr...Pas totalement, juste le temps de me retrouver et de ne plus être entièrement folle de toi... Tu vois, je ne suis même pas censée devoir te dire ça. A chacune de nos disputes, je m'ouvre davantage et j'en dis trop alors que face à moi, tu demeures le même mur, sourd et aveugle.

Il rapprocha ses doigts de la joue de la jeune fille qui se figea face à cette initiative, elle devait réagir avant de ne plus en être capable. Elle réussit à détourner légèrement la tête, pas suffisamment pour qu'il ne puisse l'atteindre mais assez perceptiblement pour qu'il comprenne son intention.

-Tu recommences...Encore. Je pense que je devrais me retirer dans ma chambre. Mes paroles dépasseraient ma pensée et je te hurlerais de ces insanités...Je ne les penserais même pas...Mais j'aurais besoin de te le dire.

-Dis-les. Je ne supporterais pas ton silence, ton indifférence...

-Mais c'est ce tout ce que tu me consacres ! Que suis-je censée faire lorsque tu me rejettes, lorsque tu me répétés et assènes avec une voix emplie d'assurance que nous ne sommes pas faits l'un pour l'autre ? Qu'espères-tu de moi ? S'exclama-t-elle en fourrageant dans son regard, fusillant l'audace qu'il avait eu de tenter encore une fois, de l'amadouer.

Ses doigts se refermèrent en un poing avant de rejoindre son flanc. Et il se maudissait. Il maudissait sa faiblesse... Son incapacité à trouver les mots qui la convaincrait de son bon vouloir, sa simple utilité à rester là, l'écouter sans pouvoir calmer le feu qui l'irradiait, qui le brisait. Elle attendait quelque chose...Elle attendait qu'il ne soit plus simplement passif mais qu'il prenne conscience qu'il s'agissait d'une véritable rupture...Qu'ils étaient arrivés au point de non retour. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux, pris d'un rire sec et dénué de tout humour.

-Là, je devrais tout simplement...Accepter cette rupture...Puisque je l'ai cherché... Tant de fois. Je t'y ai poussé. Mais, ce qui se passe Ginny, c'est que je ne peux pas...Je n'arrive pas à te laisser partir... C'est comme laisser une part de moi. Tu...Tu es cette part de moi. Je sais que je ne t'embrouille que davantage...Je ne sais pas pourquoi je dis tout ça, pourquoi je te fais tant espérer ? Peut-être parce que ça me permet d'espérer. C'est une sorte de garantie qu'une vie m'attend après Voldemort, après cette guerre.

Il s'approcha d'un pas, bloquant la jeune fille entre l'évier et lui-même, l'emprisonnant de ses bras qui empoignèrent le rebord, de ses yeux qui ne la lâchèrent pas un instant. La seule pensée qui parvenait à se frayer un chemin à travers le chaos qu'il imposait à son système hormonal était qu'elle n'avait jamais été aussi apaisée que lorsqu'il était à ses côtés. Son cœur battait à un rythme foutrement inquiétant et elle craignait de le voir lâcher d'un instant à l'autre. Ses genoux tremblaient légèrement, rendant son maintien, difficile.

-Tu ne devrais pas faire ça, Harry murmura-t-elle à mi-voix tant l'espace entre eux était confiné.

-Je t'aime répondit-il sur le même temps, en posant son front contre le sien, fermant un instant, les paupières, s'abandonnant entièrement pour la première fois.

Il ressemblait presque à un enfant dans toute l'innocence qui se dégageait de son visage, de la perfection portée par ses traits, dans la « normalité » qui émanait de lui. Et les simples mots qu'il prononça la bouleversèrent profondément. Elle avait déjà du mal à le haïr...Alors comment pourrait-elle exécuter ses sombres dessins lorsqu'il lui disait ce genre de choses ? Elle posa une main peu stable sur la poitrine du jeune homme, là où elle percevait les battements de son cœur, faisant écho aux siens. A ce contact, il rouvrit les yeux, ramenant toute la maturité, les souffrances que la vie lui avait assénées et qui s'étalait sous les yeux de la jeune fille. Harry Potter n'était jamais bien loin d'Harry.

-Tu sais bien que le problème n'a jamais été là...J'ai connaissance de tes sentiments comme tu as connaissance des miens. Et c'est justement cela qui nous détruit...Mais notre discorde réside dans le fait que notre amour reste abstrait...Je ne peux pas aimer quelqu'un qui ne souhaite pas l'être...

-J'ai peur pour toi, peur qu'il t'atteigne. Il peut m'infliger les pires tortures imaginables mais je me refuse à ce qu'il te touche. S'il parvenait à ne serais-ce qu'être dans ton sillage...

-Tu oublies que je connais Voldemort...Je ne crains pas ce monstre. J'ai juste peur pour toi répéta-t-elle, prenant conscience qu'elle avait repris les propres mots du jeune homme.

Ce dernier redressa la tête, la contemplant, la comprenant. C'était la première fois depuis des semaines qu'ils parvenaient à se parler, qu'ils saisissaient enfin la position de l'autre. L'une des mains du jeune homme quitta le bord de l'évier pour caresser la joue de la jeune fille. Elle ne sourcilla pas cette fois, acceptant la main tendue. Y voyant un signe d'encouragement, le jeune homme poursuivit.

-Nous sommes dans une impasse, j'en ai conscience. Tu me trouves borné et...« sourd et aveugle » poursuivit-il avec un sourire où elle rejoignit puis il ajouta, reprenant son sérieux :

-Mais tu me sais condamné. La prophétie...

-Cesses de te cacher derrière Voldemort ou cette foutue prophétie s'exclama-t-elle en repoussant sa main, forçant le jeune homme à reculer d'un pas, suffisant pour qu'elle se dégage de son emprise. Elle prit une profonde inspiration, désintoxiquée de la présence de Harry avant de lui faire face de nouveau.

-Tu gagneras cette guerre et tu détruiras Voldemort. Cette prophétie s'appliquera. Tu n'es pas seul dans ce combat. Et nulle ne s'y dérobera.

-Tu...

-Voldemort m'a atteinte en deuxième année. Il m'atteint chaque jour. Et cela tu n'y peux rien. Parce qu'il m'atteint dans ce que j'ai de plus cher, ma famille, mes amis...Toi. Si tu n'arrives à saisir cette simple proposition, c'est...que tu es stupide...Potter.

Le jeune homme arqua un sourcil face à la mention de son nom avant de ne point s'en formaliser et de s'appuyer contre le bord de l'évier comme l'avait fait la jeune fille auparavant, ramenant ses bras croisés contre son torse. Il contempla un instant droit devant lui sans réellement y voir quelque chose, tergiversant encore sur la démarche à suivre, cherchant un moyen d'échapper à cette impasse. Elle était là. La solution était là. Limpide mais il avait l'impression d'ôter quelque chose à la jeune fille, de lui dérober sa vie. En quoi serait-il différent de Voldemort ? Il savait que ce n'était qu'une autre excuse pour ne pas l'exposer davantage au danger, même si elle était résolue à s'y confronter tête baissée. Il était si obnubilé par ses pensées qu'il ne sentit d'abord pas la tête de la jeune fille sur son épaule avant qu'elle n'enlace son bras des siens. Il tourna son regard vers elle mais elle ne se détourna pas du mur désespérément beige face à eux. Elle était juste merveilleuse, juste à sa place. Là.

-Je t'aime Ginny Weasley, démesurément.

-Je t'aime Harry Potter...Sottement, ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire auquel il répondit avant de déposer sur son front un baiser, caressant du bout de son nez les tempes de la jeune fille.

-J'ai besoin de toi dans ma vie murmura-t-il doucement, la faisant écarquiller les yeux.

Elle dégagea sa tête de son épaule et le contempla, incertaine. Que voulait-il dire par là ?

-Je déteste ce que je te force à subir et...Je vais encore plus détester ce que je vais te faire subir mais...Je n'y arrive pas...J'ai besoin de toi dans ma vie...Alors...

Il soupira longuement avant de lui face, prenant ses mains dans les siennes, les remontant et déposant un baiser sur chacune de leurs mains liées.

-Ginny...Voudrais-tu être ma...petite amie...secrète...du moins jusqu'à l'anéantissement total de Voldemort ? C'est horrible de t'infliger une telle relation mais je m'y soumettrais si tel est ton désir.

Elle resta statufiée un instant en entendant ses paroles, regardant ses lèvres former des mots qu'elle n'attendait plus, inquiète de ce que tout cela impliquerait mais plus encore, toujours incertaine quant aux véritables volontés du jeune homme.

-Je refuse que tu te sentes forcer de sortir avec moi... Ce n'est vraiment pas ce que je voulais...J'étais censée te sermonner et faire une sortie théâtrale... Tu n'as pas à me demander ça ?

-Tu refuses ? S'enquit-il, désabusé. Il s'était attendu à tout sauf à une telle réponse, totalement aux antipodes de la conversation qu'ils avaient mené à l'instant.

-Non...Je ne refuses pas ta proposition dans le contenu juste dans la forme...

-Tu acceptes, alors ? Reprit-il, de plus en plus perdu et effrayé de ce qui se poursuivrait.

La jeune fille soupira, contemplant leurs mains jointes un instant avant de se plonger dans les yeux émeraudes du jeune Potter. Un regard si avenant, prudent, torturé, tendre, comment cela pouvait-il être possible ? Mais l'inquiétude prédominait.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'a fait changer d'avis ? Ma sécurité, ma survie ne constituent-elles plus une raison suffisante pour t'éloigner de moi ? Ou t'es-tu donné pour mission de me rendre folle ? Je suis certaine qu'une autre prophétie te désigne comme enquiquineur officiel de Ginny Weasley. On devrait aller au département des Mystères et...

Nul ne sut réellement ce qu'elle souhaitait faire une fois au département, puisque les lèvres du jeune homme s'étaient emparées des siennes avec la tendresse qui les caractérisaient, lui faisant oublier leur dispute (momentanément), la guerre (momentanément), les nobles raisons qui empêchaient Harry et Ginny d'être ensemble (momentanément).

Elle passa ses bras autour de son cou, déliant leurs doigts, fourrageant dans la chevelure brune de Harry. Elle se sentait enfin...Complète. Plus de douleur ou de béances. Aucune souffrance ne résistait au sublime pouvoir de Harry Potter.

Ce fut le manque d'air qui les obligea à se séparer. Elle prit conscience qu'elle était contre l'évier et que les bras du jeune homme la plaquait impunément contre son corps. C'était le meilleur baiser qu'il lui eut administré.

-Tu ne te rachèteras pas toujours de cette manière, tu en as conscience ? Spécifia-t-elle, moins rude qu'elle ne l'aurait souhaité.

-J'en ai conscience répondit-il, avec un sourire au coin des lèvres, puis ajouta :

J'espère que tu as pris conscience qu'au moindre danger que je perçois autour de toi, nous ne pourrons continuer. Je refuse que tu sois la chose de Voldemort.

-Déjà possessif ? Tu n'es mon petit ami que depuis dix secondes ! Ironisa-t-elle, souhaitant éloigner la tension qu'avait entraîné les propos du jeune homme. Elle s'estima satisfaite en entendant son rire.

Elle n'eut le loisir d'entendre sa réponse que la porte s'ouvrit à la volée, les forçant à se forcer. Pas assez rapidement cependant pour que les jumeaux ne les aperçoivent et ne leur adressent un sourire carnassier.

Ginny déglutit bruyamment en se rapprochant instinctivement du jeune homme derrière elle. Ron les talonnait de près avec une Hermione désapprobatrice. Sirius écarta tout le monde, souhaitant avoir connaissance de l'exclusivité.

-Mon filleul s'est trouvée une fille s'exclama-t-il en intimant à Lunard de se ramener.

-Ce jeune homme ne saura jamais ce qu'est la vie privée maugréa ledit Lunard en apparaissant dans l'encadrement.

Tout en levant les yeux au ciel, Harry se saisit de la main de la jeune fille, la ramenant contre lui. Seules les personnes présentes ce soir auraient connaissance de cela. Il avait ainsi le droit d'être lui-même en leur présence tout en évitant l'exhibitionnisme. Ron ne verrait pas cela d'un très bon œil. Bientôt, tous les convives furent amassés dans la bien trop petite cuisine. Molly fut profondément émue, séchant quelques larmes avant d'empoigner les deux enfants dans une bourrade dont elle avait le secret.

-Je suis si heureuse que vous vous soyez trouver murmura-t-elle à leurs oreilles.

-Merci Maman répondit Ginny sur le même ton, touchée de la réaction de sa mère.

-Confrérie Weasley, Weasley, Weasley, Weasley et Weasley nous devons interroger le prévenu. Il pèse sur le personnage d'étranges soupçons. Il aurait fourvoyé notre jeune sœur s'enquit Bill, faussement sévère.

-Une réunion du Conseil des Weasley est nécessaire reprit Percy, tout à fait sérieux.

-Le Conseil des Weasley ? Nous ne l'avons pas réunis depuis un bon moment. Etes-vous certain que ce soit nécessaire ? Reprit Georges, faussement terrifié.

-Essentiel, Gred ! Conclut Fred, d'un ton pompeux.

Harry dut puiser sur ses heures d'entraînement pour ne pas flancher face aux regards de la « Confrérie Weasley ». Il allait passer un sale moment. Comme si elle avait lu dans ses pensées, Ginny lui caressa la main, rassurante.

-Nous le ferons un autre jour. Nous avons eu notre dose de drama. A présent, je souhaiterais terminer mon repas asséna Ron, avant de quitter les lieux.

Cela eut le mérite d'amuser l'assistance et mettre fin aux tensions qui avaient perduré durant la soirée. Ginny n'eut cependant pas conscience d'être retournée à la table tant la seule certitude qui la maintenant était celle de la main d'Harry fermement calée conte la sienne.


End file.
